Lo que no debio ser
by jud.cobain
Summary: Talvez fue que lo prohibido es lo que mas gusta... o tal vez es que el amor llega de donde uno menos espera. EL FINAL! !
1. Chapter 1

-eres realmente insoportable-

-pues yo no te encuentro nada interesante-

-porque de todos los chicos de Japón mina te tuvo que escoger a ti, no lo entiendo-

-¿no entiendes? Vaya novedad, pues yo tampoco se que vio Seiya en ti, solo mírate, eres de lo mas ordinaria-

-y tú eres un niño prepotente, engreído, insoportable y de lo más desagradable-

Sin darse cuenta el ya la había acorralado contra el mostrador, apenas habían unos cuantos centímetros entre sus cuerpos y el seguía acercándose, ella levando la mano y puso su pulgar en el pecho de el tratando de sostener la distancia.

-puedes creer lo que quieras sobre mi, no me interesa- trato de que su voz sonara firme e indiferente a aquella situación, pero por aquel brillo en la mirada de el sabia que no había sido lo suficientemente convincente.

-pues no conejo, nunca me resigno a quedarme con la duda y ahora no será distinto. Voy a saber que vieron en ti seiya y Chiba ahora mismo- fue una amenaza… de muerte.

Tomo bruscamente su mano atrayéndola aun mas a el, rozo finamente el cuello de la chica con su nariz, aspirando profundamente su aroma, jazmín… era extraño, era su aroma favorito, le había regalado un frasco de perfume con esa fragancia a mina, pero el olor de aquella chica era mas suave y natural, como si en verdad fuera el aroma de su piel.

Levanto el rostro rozando suavemente su mejilla, acariciándola con su respiración hasta llegar a sus oídos.

-¿soy tan desagradable?- ella nunca imagina que la voz ronca de el fuera tan sexy y que le causara aquel erizamiento de piel.

-y de lo mas insoportable- trato de contener la respiración, y hablar alto para que el no oyera los latidos de tu corazón.

-entonces mi segunda misión será cambiar la mala opinión que tienes sobre mi- su voz fue tan perturbadora que no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, su aliento era tibio, su aroma embriagador… ¿era este el mismo tipo insoportable que ella conocía?

No supo como, solo lograba recordar los labios de el sobre los suyos, aquel beso fue radical, demandante, posesivo, su lengua viajo alrededor de su boca, visito lugares nunca antes tocados, sus manos la exploraron… su cintura, su espalda, sus pechos.

El puso sentir la aceptación de la rubia, los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho, incluso temblaba ligeramente con cada nueva maniobra de sus manos. Quiso enloquecerla aun más y coloco la mayor de su excitación contra el bajo vientre de la chica, la respuesta fue la esperada, ella gimió contra su boca aforrándose aun más a su cuerpo. La boca de la chica era dulce, sus labios pequeños y suaves, piel debajo de su camiseta se sentía como seda, la respuesta involuntaria de su cuerpo lo excitaba aun mas, sintió la gloria al sentir la frágil línea de su brazier

-Mina ya cálmate!!!- como si una corriente eléctrica los atravesaran se separaron, ella se sentó junto a la mesa con un libro en las manos y el se acomodo a un rincón de la habitación.

-amor aun estas aquí, lamento llegar tarde- acentuó con un beso mientras se colgaba de su cuello –hola serena- abraso al chico de la cintura hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-que tal mina, hola lita-


	2. Confusion

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Qué tenia en la cabeza? ¿acaso no tenia conciencia?... era el novio de su amiga, era Mina, su mejor amiga, su confidente, su aliada, la hermana que no tuvo, la una que la aceptaba tal y como era, la única que no le reprochaba sus errores… era una maldita, una desalmada, una lujuriosa, la peor amiga del mundo… ¿amiga? Esa palabra era muy grande para ella.

Y Darien… ¿Darien? Cada vez que pensaba en el una sombra cubría su mirada. El príncipe en su cuento de hadas, donde ya sabia cual seria su final feliz… ¿feliz? Apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo, estaba confundida. Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que estaría pasando por esta situación definitivamente se hubiera mofado, ¿ella y Yaten? ¿Traicionar a Mina? ¿Dudar de su amor por Darien?

Lo primero era simplemente imposible… y lo segundo y tercero también. Pero estaba pasando, había besado Yaten, y no fue cualquier beso, fue mas, mucho mas. Fue pasión, fue entrega, fue… algo nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida.

+++ Recuerdo de una tarde lluviosa+++

-debe ser por el clima, con esta lluvia nadie sale de sus casas-

-si, debió ser eso- apoyo su frente contra el cristal de la ventana, estaba helada y las continuas gotas de agua que caían hacían ver la ciudad como una gran mancha borrosa.

Miro su reloj, habían pasado 30minutos de la hora pactada para estudiar en casa de Darien y la lluvia no cesaba desde hace una hora. Tomo asiento en el sofá, un libro y un lápiz, matemáticas no era su materia favorita pero las ultimas semanas había estudiado con Molly después de clases así que ya no eran tan complicadas, solo debía respirar profundo, concentrarse y tener paciencia, las respuestas llegarían solas.

-"logaritmo"- pensó sin notar que Darien se colocaba junto a ella.

-si tienes alguna duda, dímelo- la voz de el la sorprendió, tanto que soltó un pequeño grito ahogado.

-no… no, estoy bien, gracias- se compuso dándose cuanta que aquella mancha oscura que vio por el rabillo del ojo era el.

-¿Deseas algo? ¿Un refresco? ¿Un jugo? ¿Chocolate?- la voz del hombre parecía ansiosa pero no el tomo importancia, solo le pareció un tanto extraño que estuviera tan pendiente de ella, esta era la tercera vez que le ofrecía algo. Entonces pensó que cada vez entendía menos a los hombres.

-gracias pero, no deseo nada- de repente sintió que algo andaba mal, Darien nunca se sentaba junto a ella cuando estudiaban solos, era ella quien iba a su lugar para abrazarlo y el apenas le prestaba atención, de seguro uno de sus libros de la universidad lo emocionaban mas. Lo miro con cierta perspicacia.

-¿acaso te pasa algo Darien?-

-princesa… - ay! Como odiaba que la llamara así –necesito que hablemos- su voz tenia cierta resignación lo cual la intrigo aun mas.

-soy toda oídos-

-no estoy muy seguro de esto, pero últimamente te he notado algo distante, como si no notaras mi presencia, justo ahora me senté a tu lado y tu ni te diste cuenta, princesa dime… - lo diría, el ya lo había notado, había llegado el momento en que al fin el la ayudaría que quitarse ese horrible sentimiento del corazón.

-princesa dime… ¿tienes problemas en la universidad? ¿Las clases son difíciles? ¿Qué materias no llevas bien?-

Debía ser una broma… era un chiste ¿cierto?... que alguien le diga que no hablaba en serio.

-si… solo son las materias- se resigno, tomo el rostro de el entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando se alejaba el tomo sus manos para que las quitase.

-mi princesa-

El acerco su rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieran sobre los de ella, el beso fue suave y tierno, tal y como ella los recordaba, se deslizo para estar muy apegado a ella, coloco las pequeñas manos de la rubia en su cuello, la tomo de la cintura masajeándola levemente con los dedos.

Ella contenía la respiración pues aun no entendía el porque de la situación, cuando el comenzó a mover los dedos le entro pánico, se helo. Y se helo aun mas cuando el la beso en la mejilla bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su cuello, no era que lo que el hacia fuera desagradable, solo que… ¿Qué?

Su novio, el amor de su vida, su príncipe azul la estaba acariciando y ella solo sentía pánico, lo peor llego después, como un baño con agua helada… Darien Chiba comenzó a bajar de su cintura a su cadera… a sus piernas. ¡OH POR DIOS!

-¡que haces!- no fue una pregunta, fue un reclamo, un grito que salía desde el fondo de su ser, ella lo empujo con tal fuerza que el cayo al suelo. Lo vio allí, en el suelo, con la mirada pasmada ante su reacción, se paro y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡serena espera!-

+++ Fin del recuerdo+++

De pronto vio al horrible escena, su novio con quien se casaría, tendría una hija y fundaría el nuevo Tokio de cristal había intentado acariciarla, ella se había puesto histérica, mientras que Yaten, el novio de su mejor amiga, había colocado su miembro excitado contra su bajo vientre y ella… había deseado aun mas.

------------------------------

Mina Aino, era sin duda como algunos dirían "una rubia escultural", iba frecuentemente al gimnasio, hace solo 2 semanas se había cambiado el peinado y había renovado su armario con el último grito de la moda. Caminaba orgullosa por las calles sabiendo que más de uno volteaba a ver su curvilínea figura y sus felinos meneos de cadera, no había fin de semana en el que algún muchacho osara invitarla a salir. La espectacular Mina Aino tenía como novio a uno de los hombres más atractivos y deseados del medio artístico: Yaten Kou.

Pero Yaten, la había dejado plantada. Estaba recostada sobre su amplia cama, aquella cama donde había compartido momentos de inmensa pasión con el ojiverde, pero en ese momento esos recuerdos solo la hacían sentirse más ansiosa.

Se suponía que tendrían una velada romántica, claro planeada por ella, había preparado un deliciosos pollo a la menieh, bueno Lita lo preparo, pero fue ella la de la idea, puso una hermosa mesa con velas, copas de cristal y vino tinto. Se había comprado un hermoso y muy sugerente vestido de encaje, faltando solo 45 minutos para la hora en que Yaten llegaría su celular timbro.

Yaten no vendría, había tenido una complicación en la radiodifusora, ella no objeto, de cualquier modo es su deber como novia dedicada comprenderlo en cuestiones de trabajo.

-------------------

Creyó que un poco de agua tibia sobre su cuerpo la ayudaría a relajarse, pero por el contrario, el agua recorriendo su piel desnuda hizo más vivida la imagen de las manos Yaten recorriéndola.

Salio de la ducha colocándose la bata de baño y una toalla en el cabello, miro alrededor y sonrió con melancolía, tenia 6 meses viviendo sola, su padre le había regalado aquel hermoso departamento el día que ingreso a la universidad, tenia la mirada tan orgullosa de que su pequeña hubiera alcanzado uno de los mas altos promedios en la preparatoria y que las mejores universidades de la ciudad la hayan aceptado.

-ya eres una mujer y se que sabrás tomar las decisiones correctas- le había dicho su madre con los ojos brillantes.

Cayo sentada sobre el sofá, apoyo la cabeza sobre su brazo derecho y tomo una decisión, ella sabia lo que debía hacer ¿que rayos le pasaba? ella lo sabia muy bien. Tomo una determinación, se casaría con Darien y ambos tendrían una pequeña de cabello rosa, no había ninguna otra opción, se trababa del futuro de su hija, además que diablos Yaten era el gran amor de Mina.

Se levanto de un salto sabiendo lo que haría, las cosas eran claras ahora, lo de Yaten no tenia importancia, fue solo un momento de calentura y punto, de ahora en adelante lo evitaría y sobre todo por nada del mundo volvería a estar a solas con el. Si, eso era, todo estaba solucionado, no había ningún problema.

-tukutin, tukutin- el timbre sonó y ella sintiéndose ligera como una pluma fue a abrir la puerta.

-hola, conejo-

-oh rayos…-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, mi nombre es Judy, y bueno este es mi primer fan-fic, o al menos es el primero que me animo a publicar después de leer cientos y cientos otros.

Mi intención no es con fines de lucro, simplemente por amor al arte y al entretenimiento jejje espero que les guste y me envíen sus comentarios y sugerencias, bye y good luck


	3. Todo sigue

Desde el piso numero 12 del edificio donde vivía la ciudad lucia realmente pacifica, y sabia que esa paz era gracias a ella. Aquella niña de 14 años que conoció con extraño peinado y una gran dulzura en la mirada, veía con tristeza como aquella niña iba desapareciendo y su lugar era tomado por una mujer.

En el ultimo año de la universidad todos sus colegas tenían novias en la misma edad y "estatus" maliciosamente le hacían bromas hasta llegar al limite de decirle "rompe cunas" en mas de una ocasión había deseado romperles la cara, pero a su vez entendía que ese era el precio de enamorarse de una chica mucho menor. Suspiro amargamente al recordar el último comportamiento de su rubia favorita.

Dolorosamente tuvo que aceptar que parte de ese distanciamiento era culpa suya, ella era una joven de apenas 18 años, cualquier otra chica abría tenido una colección de novios, iría a alguna disco los fines de semana, su preocupación seria sobre si su ropa estuviera aun a la moda o que zapatos combinaban.

Pero ella era distinta, desde los 14 años había tenido que pelear por la vida del planeta, tenia en su memoria un pasado lleno de dolor y tragedia que ella nunca busco, sabia cual seria su futuro… seguir luchando por el bienestar de la humanidad.

Y el era un hombre apunto de graduarse y cumplir su sueño de ser un reconocido cirujano, era tradicionalista o un poquitin amargado como le dijo Mina una ocasión. Serena y el eran definitivamente diferentes, pero los unía la mayor e inquebrantable fuerza del mundo, el amor.

------------------------------------

-Hola, conejo-

-oh rayos…-

El estaba ahí, en su departamento. Se arrepintió de haberle permitido a Mina traerlo para una de sus sesiones de estudios, maldita sea su suerte. Antes que pudiera siquiera reaccionar el ya estaba caminando hacia dentro como si fuera el amo y señor del universo.

-eres un… -

-ya me lo dijiste-

No entendía como tuvo el desparpajo de sentarse en el sofá y cruzar las piernas sin decir palabra y mucho menos el porque esta noche le parecía increíblemente sexy con aquel traje gris.

-¿no me ofreces algo de beber?- dijo el irónicamente haciendo un mohín ceremonioso con las manos.

-lo único que te podría ofrecer es que usaras la salida- luego de cerrar la puerta haciendo un fuerte ruido.

Se paro frente a el con expresión hostil, los brazos contra el pecho y las piernas ligeramente separadas, tratando de lucir impasible… lo que estaba segura hubiera funcionado de no ser porque olvido que aun llevaba puesta la bata que apenas y cubría su desnudes.

El la miro de arriba hacia abajo sin perder ningún detalle, en un primer plano parecía que el inocente conejo trataba de seducirlo, con el cabello húmedo y brillante, formando pequeños rizos juguetones, su cuello largo y sin que se lo propusiera el cruzar los brazos hacían mas notorios sus blancos pechos a través del escote que formaba la bata, mis piernas eran como dos columnas perfectas, delgadas, bien torneadas, blancas y firmes. Su piel se veía tan tersa y suave que estaba seguro que si la tocaba sentiría una corriente eléctrica.

-luces como una diosa griega-

Se golpeo mentalmente intentando reaccionar ante tal comentario, pero no pudo ante aquella mirada, ¿seria acaso aquella mirada lo que motivaba a las chicas perseguirlo por las calles? Trago saliva al verlo levantarse y acercarse a ella a grandes zancadas, maldijo una y mil veces sus piernas por no reaccionar y a su boca por corresponderle nuevamente aquel beso.

Trato de contener aquel gemido cuando yaten hundió su lengua entre sus labios, la abrazo fuertemente para llevarla a tumbos al sofá, ella no supo como es que no cayeron al suelo y si lo hacían daba igual solo se aferraba mas a el devolviendo mas y mas profundamente aquel beso.

Ella gimió contra su oído al sentirlo sobre ella, el se levanto ligeramente para deshacerse del saco y la corbata aun sin dejar de besarla, la respiración de ambos era cada vez mas agitada, el comenzó a acariciar sus piernas subiendo lentamente fue entonces que se le cruzo una idea serena "oh dios, no tengo nada debajo de la bata"

-debes detenerte-

-detenme tu conejo… si puedes- la voz de Yaten sonó tan sensual que serena pensó que no tendría el valor de hacerlo, pero al sentir las manos de el donde debió hacer estado la línea de su tanga supo que aquello iba demasiado rápido. En pocas palabras, fue su pudor y no su conciencia lo que la detuvo.

-ya basta, como te atreves a venir hasta aquí, acaso no te das cuenta que soy la mejor amiga de tu novia- el la miro de manera indescifrable, talvez fue porque aun seguía sobre ella.

Ambos se repusieron mientras ella trato de acomodar la bata para lucir no tan indecente, sin decir palabras el volvió a colocarse la corbata, que debo mirándola a los ojos totalmente impasible, se coloco el saco al brazo y encogiendo los brazos dijo sin emoción:

-tienes razón, esto no volverá suceder- dio media vuelta y salio dejando una serena perpleja.

------------------------------

Unas semanas después era un día caluroso, definitivamente la gente en la ciudad lucia feliz con este tipo de climas, los niños corrían por los parques observados por sus protectores pares, las nuevas parejas caminaban de la mano sin dejar de mirarse y las futuras se miraban tímidamente y hasta se sonrojaban.

Hace varios días que no ve a sus amigas así que esta mas que feliz de su reencuentro, las cosas en al universidad no eran tan dramáticas como ella había imaginado viendo a Darien tan involucrado con sus, sacudió la cabeza para sacra aquel rostro de su cabeza, con el las cosas no andaban bien pero tampoco era un desastre, simplemente ya lo conocía, si le decía para salir a algún lugar esperaba media hora antes de la hora para arreglarse, quien sabe si llamaba para cancelar, y ese tipo de cosas.

Otro asunto que la tenia tranquila es que en estas semanas no había visto a Yaten, lo cual era bueno porque alfil se estaba borrando de la cabeza aquella confusión y solo había sido eso, una confusión sin importancia.

Después de la caminata alfil llego al Crow Center, entro a zancadas feliz por ver a sus amigas, pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver al peliplateado sentado junto a su amiga y con el brazo en su hombro.

-¡hola Serena!- la otra rubia también estaba feliz así que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para disimular aquel shock.

-hola… ¿y donde están las demás?- preguntó cautamente sin si quiera pensar en cruzar alguna mirada con el presumido frente a ella.

-aun no llegan, creo que por primera vez nosotras llegamos temprano- mina lucia radiante, tenia una mano sobre la pierna del hombre y cada momento le lanzaba miradas tiernas.

Trago saliva y sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda y trato de inventarse algo para salir de esa incomoda situación, por lo menos hasta que el resto de las chicas llegaran.

-voy por algo de beber- no espero respuesta solo se fue de allí rumbo al dispensador, por un momento sintió que ese era su único refugio, talvez podría estar allí media hora hasta que no estuvieran solos, claro se inventaría algunas historia como que el dispensador se comió su dinero, ya vería, pero por ahora estaba a salvo.

Busco alguna moneda en su bolso y cuando estaba apunto de introducirla otra mano se le adelanto. Deseo no haber volteado a verlo.

-a Mina también se le antojo- era totalmente indiferente-tu sabes, es mi novia y debo complacer sus gustos-

¿Lo había dicho a propósito para fastidiarla? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese tipo?

-"que grosero"- pensó para si –"ni siquiera me invito una bebida"- refunfuño apoyándose a un lado de la maquina mientras bebía sorbo a sorbo.

20 minutos después alfil estaba a salvo rodeada de sus amigas, Yaten había recibido una llamad de la radio así que le dio un beso a Mina y se fue. No era que no pudiera resistir la presencia del ojiverde, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar y fue así como la tarde se desarrollo entre risas y sobre todo… chismes.

-definitivamente Mina y Amy son las mas afortunadas- agrego Lita con corazoncitos en los ojos –mira que tener por novio a una megaestrella-

-no exageres- repuso Amy algo sonrojada – para mi Taiki es como cualquier chico… solo que mas especial- esto ultimo lo dijo aun mas sonrojada y jugando con los dedos.

-y a ti como te va con Yaten- pregunto Rei tomando un sorbo de limonada.

-muy bien, Yaten es un hombre increíble y siento que cada día lo amo mas y mas, además… - se sonrojo y dijo en voz muy baja – es increíble en la cama- ni ella misma pudo aguantar la risa mientras las demás enrojecían totalmente.

-Mina no deberías decir esas cosas en un sitio público, que vergüenza-

-¿y tu Serena? ¿Cómo están Darien y tu?- en un momento sintió como atención de todas estaba puesta sobre ella, deseo decir que mal, que estaba confundida, que sus sentimientos por el habían cambiado y que solo continuaba a su lado por Rini y por no herirlo.

-pues… como siempre, muy bien- se resigno.

-la verdad yo…- la atención de todas fue captad por Mina quien había ensombrecido.

-es que… Yaten ha estado algo raro estas ultimas semanas, talvez es solo mi imaginación pero a veces lo noto distante, hago cosas nuevas y el ni se da cuenta, ya no nos vemos tanto como antes siempre dice que tiene trabajo y hasta… casi no hacemos el amor-

-vamos Mina… - Rei tomo su mano y la coloco contra su pecho – las parejas siempre tienen altas y bajas, no esperaras vivir siempre en un mundo de rosas ¿verdad? Pero si el amor es verdadero es eterno y perfecto… como el de Darien y Serena- esto ultimo mato mentalmente a Serena.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La verdad como que me quede sin ideas para este capitulo y aun me falta mucho mas, pero por al prisa de actualizar solo puse así, ya pronto estoy con el próximo capitulo, y recuerden, criticas, comentarios, insultos, tomatazos, sugerencias…. Todo se acepta.


	4. Tiempo

Dos horas después estaba con Mina y Amy en su departamento, su conversación se volvió mas intima, Amy contó con lujo de detalles como fue que Taiki le pidió ser su novia, la verdad fue de una manera muy original, hicieron juegos de palabras donde fue ella quien termino declarándosele.

Se rieron mucho al escuchar al anécdota, lo de Mina fue distinto ya que fue ella quien beso a Yaten y el correspondió, nunca mas volvieron a decir nada, solo siguieron juntos, para cualquiera el era un témpano de hielo pero para ella el era el hombre mas tierno del mundo, ella lo entendía y lo amaba. Y aunque sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos lucharía por no perderlo.

- no necesito que Yaten me diga nada, se que ama tanto como yo a el- definitivamente ella lo amaba, y quizá lo amaba tanto que ese amor alcanzaba para los dos.

-¿Qué te pasa Serena? No nos haz contado nada sobre Darien- Amy podía ver que algo andaba mal, en el departamento solo había una foto de Darien, las demás eran de las chicas y de su familia, había un recipiente con algunas flores pero ninguna rosa.

Cuando estuvo a punto de contestar Mina recibió una llamada, había olvidado que tenia una audición, una mas de las tantas a las que se presentaba, no quería ser siendo conocida solo por ser la novia de una megaestrella… quería ser ella la megaestrella.

-Amy seré sincera… estoy confundida, no se a quien ama en realidad Darien- Amy la miro impactada, no entendía aquellas palabras pero si sentía el dolor que llevaban.

-Serenity estaba enamorada de un príncipe y para mi Darien en verdad es todo eso, pero yo no, el amaba Serenity y yo no soy ella. Siento como si esa voz dentro de mí que me gritaba que lo amaba no fuera yo, fuera ella. Sintió que somos dos extraños compartiendo una misma obligación, pienso en el futuro y me imagino un sacrificio, todos mis sueños, mis anhelos, yo misma se cambiarían por un reino de cristal casada con un hombre que no me hace sentir como un ave sin alas-

-¿haz hablado sobre esto con Darien?-

-no, yo no he tenido el valor y creo que el ni se da cuenta o no quiere hacerlo- todo el tiempo que lucho por mantener aquellas lagrimas en el borde de sus ojos se termino y las dejo escapar.

-¿nunca haz pensado en darse un tiempo?-

-¿un tiempo? Yo no puedo hacer eso, Rini… -

-no digo que lo dejes, solo un tiempo para que puedas pensar mejor las cosas, sin presión. No pienses en el futuro, piensa en tu felicidad. Aun eres muy joven, apenas haz comenzado la universidad. Eras mucho mas joven cuando te dijeron que futuro te deparaba creo que eso afecta a cualquiera, además… sino terminas con esas dudas estoy segura que Rini sufriría mas al ver a su madre así-

-----------------------

El la vio así, perdida, indefensa, como si una bruma la rodeara. Solo había pasado un minuto en silencio pero el lo sintió una eternidad, si cabeza dio mil vueltas tratando de buscar un significado a aquellas palabras: "tiempo"

-tiempo… - escupió la palabra como si fuera veneno. No podía, el no podía aceptar eso, era antinatural, era irracional… pero estaba pasando ¿había dejado de amarlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Pero si se había dado cuenta, en su indiferencia, en como no dejaba que la tocara y no era por pudor, rechazaba su piel.

-princesa… -

-¡deja de llamarme así!-habían lagrimas en sus ojos llenos de impotencia –acaso no te das cuanta que cada vez que me llamas así es como una puñalada, ya no puedo mas Darien, siento que me estoy muriendo por dentro, me asfixio, si no paro con esto… siento que voy a enloquecer-

Eso era todo, el tenia la boca seca, no importaba lo que el sintiera, la necesitaba, dios cuanto la necesitaba, la amaba como estaba seguro nadie mas podría amarla… pero estaba sufriendo, lloraba frente a el, temblaba, moría… era una rosa que se marchitaba.

-siempre te amare Serena… siempre-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno este capitulo si me salio chiquito pero es que me emocione por publicar jejej y es que estuve viendo los videos de la ultima temporada y me dio una nostalgia terrible y de repente se me ocurrio otro final jijiji sugerencias plisss


	5. Acercandonos

Era cierto que extrañaba a sus amigas ya que había escogido una universidad donde ninguna asistiría, pero a la vez estaba feliz de ser una chica normal, con conversaciones normales, con amigas y amigos normales. Una semana después de pedirle tiempo a Darien era un día frió, el otoño se acercaba.

-oye Serena, mira allá- le había dicho su amiga Molly a la salida.

-por dios, es Yaten Kou, el cantante- escucho a su espalda.

-es mas alto de lo que me imaginaba- escucho a un costado

-que guapo es- oyó del otro lado

-¿crees que nos de su autógrafo?- nuevamente.

-¡dejen ya de decir tantas tonterías!-eso ya era demasiado, el estaba allí, primero en su departamento, luego en el Crow Center y ahora en su universidad… ¿la estaba asediando o que? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese tipo?

Toda su furia se concentro en un punto… sus puños. Quiso ir y golpearlo, estaba furiosa. Lamentablemente mientras mas se acercaba a el notaba mas su atractivo, unos blue jean y una camiseta negra, lentes de sol y una increíble sonrisa a modo de mueca… ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan atractivo el maldito?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sin ocultar su enfado –por si no lo sabes Mina no estudia aquí-

-vaya modales, creí que siendo universitaria te refinarías un poco al menos, lastima- su tono de voz era inexpresivo, deseo arrancarle los lentes y adivinar su mirada.

-vamos, te invito a comer-

No se dio cuenta como pero se había subido a aquel lujoso auto, el restaurante era simplemente exquisito, sabia que no era fácil tener una reservación pero el solo había pedido una mesa y se al dieron, el ser famoso tenia su lado bueno.

No entendió lo que decía en la carta así que el se encargo de ordenar, la charla fue amena ante su incredulidad, supo que el era acuario, que tenia 20 años, que amaba el arte y que su nombre significaba "luz de noche". Que sus ojos verdes agua tenían un toque azul cielo dentro, que sus labios eran los mas perfectos que había visto, que su piel era blanca como porcelana, que se le formaban hoyuelos cuando sonreía, que sus dientes eran perfectos, que su sedoso cabello plateado brillaba increíblemente y que si no dejaba de mirarlo tanto ella misma de abofetearía.

-¿Qué diablos haces con este tipo?- por un segundo creyó que su conciencia tenia la voz de haruka, pero al notar la expresión en el rostro del peliplateado tuvo que girar el rostro para encontrar la mirada de reproche de Haruka y Michiru.

-Buenas tardes, les recomiendo el pato a la naranja - serena tuvo que contener la risa al oír al voz de Yaten.

-a tu novio no le gustaría ver esto – dijo michiru con tono casual

-saben mejor que nadie que Darien ya no es mi novio- creyó haber visto un brillo en al mirada de yaten pero fue tan rápido que no pudo estar segura – además solo estamos comiendo, si gustan pueden compartir nuestra mesa ¿verdad? – le dirigió una mirada cómplice a yaten quien asintió burlonamente pues ambos sabían que haruka preferiría comer de un bote de basura antes que sentarse junto a uno de los hermanos kou.

Luego de un bufido y una corta despedida se fueron y nuevamente se quedaron solos, riendo y compartiendo anécdotas que nunca hubieran imaginado el uno del otro, y como tomar cualquier tema que ella recibió una respuesta inesperada.

-Mina y yo ya terminamos, supongo que fue la monotonía- dijo a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de vino.

-¿monotonía? Pero si ella siempre se empeño en hacer cosas nuevas- no comprendía el porque del rompimiento y mucho menos tomo algo de crédito, solo podía imaginar como se sentía su amiga.

-exacto, solo ella- dejo la copa y apoyo el rostro en sus manos – si solo das eres masoquista y si solo recibes eres egoísta, y en ninguno de ellos existe amor-

-creo que yo siempre he sido lo primero- dijo ella con total franqueza pero le sorprendió aun mas la franqueza de el.

-yo siempre he sido lo segundo… y creo que siempre lo seré- sonrió de un modo que pareció brillar - ¿alguna vez has ido a un piano-bar?-

__________________________________________________________________________________________

bien se puede decir que este capitulo es la continuacion del anterior ¿verdad?


	6. Pasion

Había pasado más de una hora en el salón de belleza, tenía un vestido nuevo, rojo muy ceñido al cuerpo y con aplicaciones en el prominente escote. Se había asegurado de todo, hablo con Amy por la mañana y supo que hoy no se tomarían el día libre en la radio, se aseguro de que su auto estuviera en el estacionamiento y sobre todo esta noche lucia más sexy que nunca.

Y ahorra estaba allí, frente a su puerta. Se mordió el labio antes de tocar el timbre, espero unos segundos y nadie respondía, toco una segunda y una tercera vez. Finalmente fue Taiki quien abrió la puerta.

-mina, que sorpresa- pudo notar que su camisa estaba mal abotonada y rió por dentro al imaginar la escena.

-¿esta Yaten?-sintió la pregunta irrelevante pues estaba segura de que estaría allí.

-¿Quién es cariño?- Amy salio de al espalda del castaño y su cabello lucia como si un pequeño remolino hubiera jugado con ella. Sintió pena por ambos y por interrumpir su sesión amorosa, pero en ese momento era mucho más importante el adorable hombre de los ojos verdes.

-yaten no esta- claramente trataba de que se fuera pero mina aino no se rendía así de fácil.

-pero vi su auto en la cochera- se ruborizo cuando vio fruncir el ceño a taiki como diciendo "acaso lo acosas"

-se llevo el mió, el suyo tiene una falla-

-bien, lo esperare dentro- y sin ningún permiso camino hacia adentro mientras Amy trataba de consolarlo pasándole la mano por el hombro.

Pobre taiki, al fin podía estar a solas con Amy sin ser molestado y le tenía que pasar esto, yaten había salido desde muy temprano llevando vino, copas y algunas cosas para comer, un día al aire libre había dicho. Y seiya… a el le tuvo que pagar para que simplemente saliera del departamento a donde fuera… ¿y todo para que? Amy y el nunca habían tenido intimidad, claro que lo había deseado y lo habían intentando pero siempre pasaba algo y esta vez no seria la excepción.

Amy miro a mina resignada, sabia que no había nada que hacer, ella no se iría hasta ver a yaten y lo peor era… que el estaba con otra.

-creí que tu y yaten ya habían terminado… mejor dicho que el termino contigo y… - taiki no pudo continuar pues un pellizco proveniente de su amada lo callo.

-por eso estoy aquí-respondió orgullosa-no perderé sin luchar… aunque estoy segura que ganare, el y yo somos el uno para el otro y talvez tuvimos alguna dificultad pero todas las parejas la tienen ¿verdad?- miro esperanzada a Amy.

-mina tengo algo que decirte-Amy miro a taiki quien solo asintió ligeramente – yaten esta saliendo con otra chica-

---------------------------------

Era simplemente imposible, el arrogante, cínico y egocéntrico yaten kou había pasado todo el día sentado sobre una manta, frente aun lago, al aire libre y comiendo sándwich de atún sin un antiácido cerca.

Y ahora estaba conduciendo de regreso a la ciudad con una rubia dormida en el asiento del copiloto ¿Qué tenia Serena Tsukino para volver irracionales a los hombres? Sobre todo a los hombres Kou.

Le había contado como se volvió una sailor, como una simple gata le dio un giro de 180 grados a su vida, como conoció una a una a sus mejores amigas y como conoció a darien. El día que supo cual seria su futuro y que ese día sin que se diese por enterada sus ilusiones se volvían agonías, como una niña insoportable de cabello rosa se metía hasta lo mas hondo de su corazón, y como su recuerdo era lo único que la sostenía a no huir de toda esa vida.

Al llegar a las afueras del departamento de la rubia se quedo mirándola dormir por un instante, analizo cada una de sus facciones, tenia los labios pequeños, rosados… su piel era tersa pero al verla bien sabia que no era totalmente blanca, tenía un cierto toque de amarillo, con los ojos cerrados parecía un ángel, tan tranquila y pacifica, fue como ver a otra persona y no a la chillona Serena Tsukino, fue como si dos pequeños lagos de abrieran.

-porque no me avisaste que habíamos llegado ¿dormí mucho rato?-

-acabamos de llegar-

Yaten kou no era tan insoportable después de todo, la acompaño a llevar las bolsas, en el ascensor se quedaron mirándose haciendo gestos, como si sus ojos hablaran por ellos, una idea se el cruzo por la cabeza y la rubia no pudo evitar reír a viva voz.

-¿y ahora que te causa gracia?-

-no pude evitar recordar lo que paso al ultima vez que estuviste en mi departamento- apenas cerro al boca se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, el se acercaba mas y mas, caminaba lentamente sin quitar el contacto visual, hasta volver a besarla, pero no fue como las anteriores ocasiones, esta vez el beso fue suave, como una caricia.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ella dijo "¿quieres entrar?"

Cerró la puerta suavemente, sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertarlos de aquel trance. Con al mano derecha acaricio su rostro mientras que con la otra rodeaba su cintura atrayéndola mas a el, susurrando suaves palabras a su oído.

Intensifico el beso poco a poco haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia se estremeciera, lo tomo del cuello conduciéndolo a la habitación, el separo su rostro dándole una mirada interrogante, ella sonrió y el supo que todo estaba bien.

Se separo de ella y se quito la camiseta, dejando a relucir que realmente se ejercitaba, la recostó sobre la cama como si fuera una muñeca que podría romperse al menor movimiento brusco, le quito la primera prenda superior basando cada centímetro de su reciente desnudes, ella gimió al sentir su tibia lengua recorrerla, fue como un contacto celestial.

Quito el broche del sujetador con mucha facilidad, dejando a relucir aquellas pequeñas montañas blancas, las introdujo a su boca una a una arrancándole gemidos de placer a la rubia, mordió suavemente uno de sus pezones provocando que ella arqueara la espalda, tuvo problemas para quitar el blue jeans de la chica maldiciendo entre dientes, Yaten Kou no eran tan calmado como intentaba aparentar pensó ella.

Serena enredo sus manos en el cabello del chico, quitando la liga y sintiendo como la acariciaban como suaves hilos de plata, ella no podía pensar, su mente estaba en trance y era su cuerpo quien tenía el control… y su corazón. Coloco las manos sobre al hebilla del pantalón, intentando torpemente quitarlo, el sonrió ante el gesto de la rubia, después de todo Serena Tsukino la chica pacifica y paciente que intentaba aparentar.

Poco a poco ambos se quitaban una a una cada prenda, hasta que el llego al ultima prenda la cual beso y acaricio como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro, la quito suavemente y sonrió al ver como ella cerraba los ojos, se acostó al lado suyo besándola en la boca intensamente, atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo, tomo la mano de ella y al puso en su pecho bajándola poco a poco sin dejar de verla a los ojos, hasta que ella reconoció su miembro erecto y soltó un grito ahogado.

Se incorpo sobre el besándolo suavemente, mordiendo sus labios, dejando su marca en el cuello del hombre, dejando las huellas húmedas de su boca en su pecho, llegando al limite de la cadera, miro el miembro erecto y sonrió al pensar que parecía un ser de otro mundo, por simple curiosidad le dio un pequeño beso y al escuchar el gemido del ojiverde sintió que iba por buen camino, lo introdujo totalmente a su boca haciendo movimientos constantes, lo saco de su boca y paso la lengua por todo lo largo dándole un pequeño mordisco en la punta a la vez que lo succionaba una y otra vez, mas que satisfecha por como el gemía y se retorcía.

Se volvió a acostar a su lado mirándose fijamente por unos segundos, como si en aquellas miradas intercambiaras una parte de sus almas, se coloco sobre ella rozando toda su humanidad contra la de ella, haciendo un camino entre sus piernas las cuales ella separaba arqueando su cuerpo para recibirlo, el la beso tiernamente mientras entraba a sus entrañas muy despacio, ella no pudo evitar gemir dentro de su boca, el se movió lentamente mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su seno derecho, susurrando tiernas palabras que para ella eran música, cuando finalmente escucho que los gemidos de ella solo llevaban placer y ya no dolor se apoyo en sus brazos y acelero poco a poco sus movimientos.

-¡oh yaten!- incrusto las uñas en la espalda de el, sin poder contener sus gemidos y su respiración, sus caderas chocaban entre si formando un sonido quejumbroso, escalofríos corrieron por todo su cuerpo como corrientes eléctricas, juntando se en un punto exacto, instintivamente sabia que ese seria su primer orgasmo. Grito y grito que no se detuviera, se aferro a el, oyó su nombre una y otra vez y cada vez era un sonido mas embriagador, siendo esos segundos gloriosamente eternos.

El gemía una y otra vez, perdiendo el control, nunca imagino que su rostro pudiera lucir de ese modo, la arremetía una y otra vez dejando una parte de el dentro suyo, los gemidos de ella eran como una gasolina para cada uno de sus movimientos y en un fuerte gemido se estiro sobre ella dejando todo su ser dentro.

Algún comentario ¿?? Jejje bueno ay uno de estos días actualizo, hice lo que pude con este capitulo así que pliss compréndanme que es mi primer fics.


	7. Complicacion

Eran casi las 12 de la noche y estaba preocupada, taiki le había dicho que se olvidara, que hierba mala nunca muere, pero estaba inquieta. El ya había llevado a Amy a su casa y le aconsejaron hiciera lo mismo pero ella estaba totalmente decidida a esperarlo, no importaba que hubiera salido con otra, estaba segura que no significaba nada, Yaten y ella era el uno para otro.

Apretó las manos fuertemente al imaginarlo con otra, maldijo a la perra, ella no era nadie para interponerse, no significaba nada. De seguro se acababan de conocer, mientras que ella y el tenían una larga historia, esa mujer de seguro solo vio a la estrella, al cantante, solo se había fijado en su fama, no lo entendía ni lo comprendía, no lo conocía como lo conocía Mina, eso nunca.

El era un don Juan, pero a su lado había cambiado y claro, se separaron y apenas la otra maldita vio la oportunidad se abalanzo sobre el, de seguro eso paso, lo había seducido, pero solo seria eso, sexo y nada mas que eso… ¿estaría teniendo sexo con otra?

Se paro exaltada, en un momento se sintió desesperada por ir a buscarlo "¿Dónde estas?" dolía, dolía mucho, fue al balcón y miro la ciudad, se sintió tan pequeña y… lloro toda la noche.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

En una noche de sábado Serena Tsukino había perdido la virginidad, dormitaba recostada sobre el pecho del hombre que aun no dejaba de abrazarla, fue el silencio mas hermoso que jamás hubiera escuchado, solo oía el aire que el respiraba y los suaves latidos de su corazón.

Se sentía bien, después de todo ya no estaba de novia con Darien y el había termina su relación con Mina hace casi un mes. Ninguno de ellos traicionaban a nadie, eran libres.

Yaten era desconsiderado y de poco tacto, pero aquella noche comprobó que todas las virtudes nupciales que Mina le brindaba eran ciertas. Siempre había oído que la primera vez no se disfrutaba, que dolía y que los orgasmos vendrían después, al menos eso le habían dicho Mina, Lita y Rei.

Pero para ella fue maravillosa, el se había transformado en el amante perfecto, era como si el antiguo Yaten Kou se hubiera quedado fuera del departamento, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en su rostro cuando lo sintió moverse, se separo levemente para ver su rostro.

-¿estas lista?- pregunto el con una sonrisa picara que sintió hacerla temblar.

-¿lista? ¿Para que?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-para el segundo round-

**X-X-X-X-XX-X-X**

Eran las 2 de la madrugada y lo último que esperaba encontrar en el departamento que compartía con sus hermanos era a aquella rubia dormida en el sofá, miro alrededor y no encontró a nadie, busco a Yaten en su habitación pero no lo encontró.

-al parecer mi querido hermano a vuelto a las andadas- busco un cobertor el cual coloco sobre la rubia.

-Seiya… -

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sus sexos se unían violentamente y sin ningún reparo, el silencio que hasta hace unos minutos los había acurrucado estaba roto por los fuertes gemidos y las irracionales palabras que se intercambiaban.

El tenia las caderas de la rubia entre las manos, ayudándola con el ritmo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, mas, mas, mas rápido, mas profundo, mas violento, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás pasándose la mano por al frente, los gemidos de la rubia al borde del éxtasis en combinación a los movimientos de sus caderas eran demasiados para cualquier ser normal y el estaba punto de llegar al borde, finalmente el orgasmo llego a ambos como un gran golpe, el quedo rígido y ella sobre el exhausta, ambos respirando con dificultad.

-siempre creí que Chiba y tu ya lo habían hecho- rompió el silencio sin ninguna reverencia, demostrando qué en el fondo siempre seria el mismo.

-pues no- respondió indiferentemente tratando de acabar con ese tema, no era muy cómodo hablar del supuesto amor de su vida con otro hombre en la cama.

-Mina siempre decía que uds. eran el uno para el otro y por el tiempo que llevaban juntos pues yo supuse que ya lo habían hecho- ¿Qué acaso este hombre no tenia corazón? Se movió colocándose junto al hombre.

-nunca paso- de pronto sintió que su pecho se encogía y el aire le faltaba, termino de cubrir su cuerpo y se acurruco dándole la espalda, trato de fingir sueño y no continuar hablando pero fue en ese momento que sintió que los brazos del peliplateado la envolvían atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

-debiste decirme que era la primera vez, no me perdonaría haberte lastimado- susurro a su oído, nuevamente Yaten Kou había tenido una metamorfosis frente a ella.

Al día siguiente el tenía una presensación, ella río cuando el admitió que lo mejor que sabia hacer en la cocina era abrir el refrigerador, así que le pareció un gran lujo los huevos revueltos con tocino, jugo de naranja y café hecho de las propias manos de la rubia.

-de no ser por el tiempo te haría el amor aquí mismo- le había dicho al beber el ultimo sorbo de café – aunque pensado bien, aun me quedan 15 minutos-

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Apenas eran las 8 de la mañana cuando llego al ascensor, tenían al costumbre de levantarse de la cama hasta después de las 9 así que se divertía al pensar en hacer madrugar a sus hermanos, ya se imaginaba las quejas de Seiya, de los tres el era el mas haragán y dormilón.

En realidad no había dormido aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, sus sentidos estaban puestos al máximo ante cualquier reacción, el simple sonido de la llave moviéndose en al cerradura bastaron para que se pusiera en guardia.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?-

-Yaten cariño, al fin llegaste- a grandes zancadas llego a el – temí tanto que algo malo te hubiera pasado- se oía tan acongojada que por un segundo dudo de safarse de ella, pero finalmente determino tomarla de los hombros y separarla bruscamente.

-responde ¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz se oía sin expresión, su mirada mostraba frialdad. Miro hacia el sofá y vio el cobertor – es mejor que te vallas-

- ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Con otra Yaten?-

-te dije que te vallas, no pienso repetirlo- le dio la espalda caminando hacia donde ella sabia estaba su habitación, no pudo evitarlo, le dolía.

-soy un bastardo- se dijo a si mismo al oír la puerta principal cerrase, solo después de ver a Mina en ese estado se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no solo era que la había tratado mal, había estado con una mujer y no era cualquier mujer, no solo porque había pasado un año deseándola y fantaseando mil maneras de hacerla suya, sino porque era la mejor amiga de su ex novia y el eterno amor imposible de su hermano menor.

Se tumbo sobre la cama, se le olvidaron los planes de hacer madrugar a sus hermanos, no tenia el valor de ver a la cara a Seiya, aunque sabia que su hermano se había dado por vencido y decidió hacerse a un lado, se sentía un traidor, porque lo que el pelinegro sentía por el conejo era amor, masoquista pero amor al fin.

Había dejado de tratar de enamorarla porque sabia que ella tenía un deber y que estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo costara lo que costara, que amaba a Chiba con todo su corazón desde antes de nacer, desde un pasado remoto y que esperaba un futuro a su lado donde cumpliría sus sueños, esa era la razón de Seiya, que ella fuera feliz, porque la amaba… Seiya la amaba… Yaten la deseaba, por eso termino su relación con Mina cuando se entero de su rompimiento con Chiba, porque sabía que ahora ella no tendría pretextos.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-lo llamo y no contesta, dejo mensajes pero no responde ninguno- Mina tenia en la voz una mezcla de ira y dolor.

-por favor Mina – Amy tomo su mano con tono conciliador – es mejor que lo dejes así y continúes tu vida-

-claro que si, ese tipo es un patan- exclamo Serena ofuscada, no solo era por el dolor que su amiga sentía, si lo fuera la abrazaría y diría palabras de consuelo, pero estaba allí, con la mirada rígida y los brazos cruzados, porque el tampoco la había buscado desde aquella noche, ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada. Se sentía usada, estupida por haber caído en el juego del peor de los Kou, porque eso era el, la escoria en esa familia.

-es por esa tipa- apretó los puños – es por culpa suya, estaríamos juntos si al perra esa no se hubiera interpuesto- serena se sonrojo ante el ultimo adjetivo, nunca la había escuchado hablar de ese modo de nadie.

-Mina cálmate, sabes bien que Yaten salio con esa mujer después de Uds. terminaron- Amy la miro fijamente.

-solo era una etapa, de haberse aparecido nosotros hubiéramos regresado-

Entonces Serena pensó que talvez su incomodidad estaba mal dada, pues Mina decía que el salía con otra mujer y el no la había vuelto a buscar desde hace más de una semana, entonces… salía con otra… hijo de…


	8. Poco a poco

Haruka ya le había hecho saber su indignación, de repente de salvadora continua del planeta se había convertido en una egoísta e irresponsable por haber terminado con el príncipe de la tierra, solo había bajado el tono cuando le dijo que no era un rompimiento definitivo, que necesitaba tiempo para asumir los cambios que darían su vida, que tener toda en esa situación no dejaba que se concentrara en la universidad, esa era su ultima carta bajo la manga y sabia que nadie podría atreverse a objetarla.

El resto de las chicas se notaban mas compresivas, tenían la misma edad que ella así que era mas sencillo ponerse en su lugar, Amy le había dicho que era mejor así, que cuando se casara estaría totalmente segura, Rei se había notado algo acongojada y no tardo en decir que de seguro fue Darien quien pidió tiempo ya no soportaba los desplantes de la rubia, con un humor que hasta ella tuvo que reír, sin embargo para Mina la situación había sido mas dramática pues ellos eran la pareja perfecta, claro seguidos por ella y Yaten, pero también dejo en claro que sabia que al final estarían juntos en un futuro perfecto.

Se sumergió en los libros, en las clases y los nuevos amigos que tenia, lo cuales no estaban nada mal. Fue aquella tarde de invierno después de al universidad que Richard la invito a tomar una taza de chocolate y un pastel el cual ella acepto gustosa, el era simplemente encantador, con el cabello castaño y ojos verdes, claro que no tenían la intensidad de los de Yaten, con porte de caballero, palabras gentiles y dientes perfectos que no perdía oportunidad de mostrarlos en cada sonrisa, las cuales eran frecuentes.

El fue al estacionamiento mientras ella iba a la salida, fue muy rápido pues apenas termino de bajas las escaleras el ya esta, en la cafetería el fue muy amable y educado, se divirtieron hablando de las clases y discutieron temas relacionados.

El espejismo termino, la acompaño hasta la entrada de su edificio e hizo una mueca cuando ella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla sin invitarlo a entrar.

Al entrar a su departamento, se quito el saco y prendió la calefacción, cuando se dirigía a la cocina por otra taza de chocolate escucho el timbre, pensó que debía ser Richard no dándose por vencido, abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza.

-¡espero que te hayas divertido con tu amiguito!- era el peliplateado que entraba sin ceremonia y tenia una expresión de ira en el rostro que solo había visto en la lucha contra galaxia.

-que… que… ¡que haces tu aquí!- no una pregunta, fue un reproche. No solo porque estaba allí levantándole la voz e invadiendo su propiedad de la manera más grosera, también porque no la había buscado antes.

**-**¿quien te crees tu que eres para entrar a mi departamento de ese modo?- lo miro desafiante, no oyó ninguna respuesta del parte del ojiverde, solo aquella mirada de acusación y reproche – vete- trago saliva al oír sus propias palabras – vete ahora y no quiero repetirlo-

Fue difícil para el fingir indiferencia pero no imposible, eran las mismas palabras con la cuales el había echado a Mina, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y metió las manos a los bolsillos, mirando a la rubia de arriba a abajo, examinando cada centímetro de su figura, dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa cínica acercándose a ella.

-Responderé tu pregunta y veremos si tienes el valor de pedirme que me valla-

Se pregunto en que se había convertido Yaten Kou para lograr todo en ella solo con un beso, como podía hacer que su piel se fundiera a la de el de esa manera, no era amor, ella no podía enamorarse de un patan de la peor calaña como el, pero hay estaban, gimiendo y gritando sus nombres, el recorría todo su cuerpo sin dejar ningún lado virgen, ella accediendo, entregándose, saciándose y saciándolo.

-aun tienes ganas de echarme- le dijo cuando ella se desplomo sobre su cuerpo.

-si te vuelves a aparecer después de una semana, juro que te echare a patadas-

-eso no volverá a suceder-

Los días pasaban y ellos seguían encontrándose, al principio a escondidas, en una cafetería lejana, en un restaurante oculto, hasta que el empezó a buscarla en la universidad, Serena hacia muecas ante las exclamaciones de las demás chicas y los murmullos de los hombres, sabia que era la envidia de todas, no a cualquiera un peliplateado con ojos verdes, atuendo perfecto, sonrisa arrolladora y un auto convertible ultimo modelo la buscaba.

-¿te vas?- le pregunto el pelinegro con una pizca de humor y sarcasmo.

-¿en que y con quien andas ahora Yaten?- pregunto el mas alto del grupo.

-pobre Aino, que la cambien tan rápido debe ser un trauma, por eso anda como loca buscándote, ten compasión-

-cierra la boca Seiya- haciendo una mueca de fastidio, ya lo había dicho una vez, una vez y era suficiente.

-me ofendes, solo trataba de ser conciliador- animado al ver perder la compostura a su hermano, lo cual era una tarea casi imposible.

Taiki también vio esa reacción, pero la noto de otro modo, el siempre indolente Yaten estaba exasperado ante la tardanza de la edición, aunque solo fueran de 5 minutos, caminando de un lugar a otro, formado un surco por donde iban sus pasos, dándole un vistazo al reloj a cada momento, y esa no era la única prueba, durante mas de una semana se había encerrado en su habitación saliendo solo a trabajar, rechazaba Aino como nunca había visto, sabia que su hermano era un desalmado pero nunca un sádico, aunque la rubia había rebasado los limites de la cordura, después de encontrar a su princesa el había cantado solo por labor pero ahora lo hacia con un sentimiento desesperado, salía en las tardes no llegaba hasta la madrugada, a Aino la metía a su habitación y punto, siempre había sido un egocéntrico con su físico pero ahora parecía un niño al que su madre le decía que se vistiera bien y lo llevaría al parque de juegos.

-¿Quién es ella Yaten?- pregunto sentando en un sofá sin quitar la mirada de se hermano. No hizo ningún movimiento, ni sonido.

Seiya lo miro impaciente pues también tenía curiosidad por la respuesta.

-Tsukino- lo había dicho, como un pensamiento en voz alta, no tuvo la oportunidad de saber si en verdad lo había dicho pues Seiya lo golpeo.

Cayó y no pudo reaccionar, se sentía en medio de una bruma y al levantar la vista vio a un furioso Seiya sostenido con dificultad por Taiki.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Su bien apreciado Yaten no había ido a buscarla, decidió no hacerse ningún drama, después de todo era un hombre del espectáculo. Camino junto a Molly hacia la estación del autobús haciendo planes para la presentación de su siguiente proyecto en la universidad.

En este tiempo ambas se habían vuelto las amigas inseparables que fueron, solo ella sabia lo que sucedía con el ojiverde y le había dicho "¿estas segura que solo es un pasatiempo?" a lo qué ella no pudo responder.

-siento como si alguien nos estuviera observando- le dijo Molly a los 5 minutos en la estación mirando alrededor.

-la verdad yo también lo había sentido- se tomaron de las manos y saltaron dentro del primer autobús que llego.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-¿esta Yaten?-

-sabes cual es la respuesta-

-si, pero esta vez será la ultima vez-

Taiki no dijo nada mas, solo le abrió el camino señalando con un gesto la habitación del peliplateado. Giro la perilla pero dudo en empujar la puerta, finalmente respiro y entro.

Lo vio tirado sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y música clásica que se oiga desde la radio, la luz estaba apagada solo lo iluminaba la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

-Yaten- trato de oírse firme y lo vio girar el rostro hacia ella. Se quedaron en silencio, a pesar de no poder ver su rostro sabia que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Cómo estas?- su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz y verlo sentarse en el mismo lugar. Además era la primera vez desde hace meses que el no la echaba apenas la veía.

-bien, deseaba hablar contigo y saber como estabas- su voz se oía tímida, parecía que calculaba cada una de sus palabras para evitar molestarlo y que al echara, el estrujo las manos pensando en lo que le había hecho a Mina por haber tenido el coraje de ser claro con ella desde el principio.

-prende la luz para que veas como estoy y hablemos-

Ella obedeció y abrió los ojos aun mas al ver el rostro del hombre, estaba un poco pálido, pero eso no era nada al ver los moretones y la herida en el labio que por su palidez hacían más notorios.

-¿pero que te paso?- exclamo acercándose de prisa a el sentándose a su lado y tomándole el rostro.

-se podría decir que tuve una diferencia de opiniones con Seiya- sonrío con el sarcasmo que solo el podía tener – hablemos- tomo las manos de la rubia entre las suyas.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-¿serena? pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?-

-no lo se cariño, pero ahora esta hablando con Mina-

-esto es una locura, no puede ser posible-

-pero lo es, como esto- Taiki señalo el pequeño moretón a un lado de mi quijada que se había ganado al intentar separar al par de bestias salvajes en que se habían convertido sus hermanos durante 3 minutos.

Sonrío al sentir el tacto de Amy, su Amy, la abrazo contra su cuerpo sintiendo como ella correspondía el abrazo, el mundo se podía caer sobre el, sus hermanos podían volver a salir he intentar matarse, el ya no intentaría separarlos recordando que la primera vez tuvo que golpearlos para que se tranquilizaran, todo podía suceder, pero estaba allí junto a la mujer que amaba.

-te amo Taiki- susurro contra su cuello.

-y yo a ti, te amo mas que a mi vida- se embriago en su voz que parecía introducirse directamente a su corazón.

Se separaron para sumergirse en la mirada del otro, Taiki la acaricio con la punta de la nariz haciéndola reír, es era su mundo, el mundo perfectos de dos personas perfectas.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Era la dimensión desconocida, definitivamente lo era, como fue posible que ella, su bombón hubiera caído en las redes de su hermano, sabia que era una chica inocente y que nunca veía el lado malo de las persona, pero con un demonio se trataba de Yaten, no existía una persona en el planeta mas despiadada que el, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Caminaba sin parar por el espacio de su habitación que ahora le parecía demasiado reducido y claustrofóbico, pero porque a ella, el podía tener a quien quisiera y al tuvo que escoger a ella.

Aunque pensándolo hondamente no era tan ilógico, Yaten siempre se había sentido fascinado por lo prohibido, por aquello que sin letras decía "NO TOCAR". Se había imaginado que estaría con alguna modelo, una actriz quizá, o alguna de esas artistas que concurrían a los museos qui siempre frecuentaba, pero ¿Por qué ella?

Era un imbecil, el había deseado por su amor, pero cuando ella le dijo "tengo un deber que cumplir" había dudado "yo amo a Darien" sintió rabia "en el futuro tendré una hija, no puedo fallarle" fue cuando bajo la cabeza y le dio la espalda, se alejo de ella, con su futuro perfecto, donde seria feliz, y por dios que si ella era feliz no importaba si el muriera por dentro todo habría valido la pena.

Pero Yaten era diferente, el era egoísta, sádico y un conquistador empedernido, un tipo sin moral ni lealtad a su propia familia, pero tenia que reconocer que no lo había atacado, solo se defendió de los golpes sin responder ninguno, el moretón que tenia en la mejilla era obra y gracia de Taiki, se pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor echarles agua en lugar de golpearlos.

"ella me importa" fue lo ultimo que dijo sentado en el suelo mirando el hilo de sangre que caída de su labio.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Entro totalmente al departamento, tiro sus cosas de la universidad y fue corriendo a su habitación con un pequeño paquete en las manos, se desnudo y se coloco su nuevo "atuendo de guerra" tal y como había dicho Molly cuando la ayudo a escogerlo.

Se miro orgullosa en el espejo, el conjunto de dos piezas le calzaba perfecto, el encaje negro hacían brillar su piel aun mas, aunque nunca había usado un bikini tan extremadamente pequeño sonrío pues hacían ver su cintura mas estrecha y su vientre increíblemente plano, el corte del sujetador hacia que sus pechos lucieran una talla mas grandes y redondos, se fascino ante su propia imagen.

Se pregunto como había llegado a ese punto, de la angelical princesa de la luna a una mujer que entraba a una boutique a buscar la mejor lencería para impresionar a su… ¿Qué era el?

Era cierto que compartían una pasión mutua, que de alguna manera siempre terminaban en su cama o en la de algún hotel, aunque también habían ido muchas veces a restaurantes, cenaban juntos, veían una que otra película en la TV, intercambiaban gustos musicales, alguna cita al aire libre… pero al final siempre en una cama ¿era solo deseo?

Entonces que hacia ella comprando lencería especial solo pensando en el y que en unas noches mas se cumplirían 3 meses desde la primera vez que la convirtió en su mujer, porque eso había sido todo este tiempo, el no aceptaba verla con nadie mas y no molestaba en fingir indiferencia "espero que te hayas divertido con tu amiguito" fue su primera muestra de ¿celos? O simplemente que ella era su trofeo y no aceptaba compartirla.

Porque aquel día saliendo de la universidad acompañada de Richard el se apareció de la nada tomándola de la mano y metiéndola al auto sin decir palabra alguna dejándola en shock al igual que el pobre Richard que ya se estaba acostumbrando a los desplantes del peliplateado.

¿Pero que era para ella? Aquel tipo insoportable le gustaba, la satisfacía, la hacia vibrar cuando sonreía, su voz adormilada la hacia sentir como un ratón junto al flautista de Hamelin, totalmente hipnotizada, solo porque no entendía porque lo peinaban y maquillaban antes de cualquier presentación si con la cara adormilada y el cabello alborotado se veía increíblemente sexy y ninguna mujer se podría resistir ante tal visión.

Termino las tareas de la universidad y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar y sobre todo mucho café pues su ojiverde favorito le había mandado un mensaje par avisarle que iría tarde a visitarla.

3 horas después se había dado cuenta que los 2 litros de café no fueron suficientes, callo rendida sobre el sofá y por poco no logro escuchar el vigésimo segundo tono del timbre.

Abrió la puerta incluso con los ojos cerrados, no tenía que mirarlo para saber que era el, el aroma de su colonia lo diferenciaba de cualquier otro hombre. Volvió al sofá con la única misión de volver a dormir y que el hiciera lo que quisiera menos interrumpir su sueño.

Al ver la cafetera vacía sobre la mesita de centro sonrío al imaginar a la rubia tomando todo ese café y que aun así no soportado el sueño, se sentó junto a ella y la vio dormir como ya lo había hecho infinidad de veces. La levando suavemente entre sus brazos llevándola a la habitación, cubriéndola y acomodándole la almohada, se quito lo que el sobraba de ropa y se acostó a su lado, la acomodo frente a ella, deseaba que aquel rostro fuera lo ultimo que viera aquel día y lo primero al siguiente.

No deseaba un final feliz para el porque no lo merecía, era un traidor y un patan… y todo por acostarse con aquella rubia, pero si solo había sido por sexo ¿Por qué estaba acostado junto a ella sin tocarla?

-------------------------------

Como que me falta un poquito para el final jejeje aunque me faltan ciertas cosas que aclarar, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, muack muack


	9. Humillacion

– Hablemos- tomo las manos de la rubia entre las suyas.

No quería perderlo, porque lo amaba, porque todo lo que había hecho solo fue por el, porque estaba segura que sin el no podría sobrevivir.

Pero estaba allí, fingiendo calma como la buena actriz que era, dispuesta a decir adiós si el se lo pedía,porque sabia que el lo haria y sabia que nunca mas volvería a amar así… porque esa noche su corazón se quedaría con el.

-Mina- susurro el, ella solo lo miro fijamente tratando de ocultar su aflicción- perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho y por el que te voy a hacer-

Sintió toda la angustia en la boca del estomago, el miedo corría por sus venas como sangre, miedo a nunca mas volver a sentir el tacto del hombre que cambio su mundo.

- no tienes que decir nada, yo comprendo- trato de sonreír – lamento haberte acosado tanto, debí tener locura momentánea- esta ultima frase los hizo reír, aunque solo fuese una risa ahogada, Mina sintió un vuelco doloroso en el corazón al ver la expresión relajada del chico, ya lo extrañaba aun estando junto a el.

El la miro directo a los ojos, intentando transmitirle todo lo que no era capaz de decir, ella entendió, porque el era un hombre de pocas palabras y cuando las decía eran sórdidas, había aprendido a leer su mirada y cada uno de sus gestos.

El la abrazo suavemente pasando la mano por su espalda, ella hundió el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, no de su colonia sino el de su piel, tratando de que quede grabado en su memoria, no quería olvidarlo, eso no, aunque doliera quería tenerlo por siempre en su memoria, quería encerrarlo en su corazón y que nunca mas saliera.

Se separo de el con el temor de nunca mas tener el valor de alejarse, se puso de pie, sonrío y camino hacia la puerta sin darle la espalda, se detuvo en el marco dándole un ultimo vistazo a aquella habitación la cual ella había escogido el color, con muñecos de felpa que le había regalado, el gran espejo donde el se revisaba de arriba abajo y el cual algunas veces habían usado para sus juegos sexuales, el gran armario hastiado de camisas, trajes y corbatas… dio la vuelta para que el no notara aquella lagrima rebelde que había logrado escapar y se fue.

Limpio sus lagrimas aunque le doliera el recuerdo de la ultima vez que vio al peliplateado estaba feliz porque el ya no la rechazaba, aunque tampoco la amara, decidió ser sincera consigo misma, el nunca la amo, fue ella quien se arrojo a sus brazos y el simplemente accedió, era ella, siempre fue ella la de los detalles y juegos, la de las palabras tiernas y las notas de amor ocultas entre su ropa.

Ahora era libre, libre de si misma, de su propio amor, libre de todas sus fantasías de un final feliz junto a Yaten, era hora de ir por sus sueños, no en vano abandono al universidad par tener mas tiempo en al escuela de actuación y para sus audiciones, nunca mas saldría en algún programa de TV donde no decían su nombre, solo "la novia de…" Mina Aino tenia ahora el control.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aunque ella tenía el sueño pesado había sentido sus manos inquietas al amanecer, su aliento jugueteando sobre su rostro, no abría los ojos aun, no quería verlo, no quería oírlo… su aroma lo era todo.

-la próxima vez que hagas eso dormirás en el sofá- abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver su rostro los abrió aun mas – ¡por dios! ¿Qué te paso?- se levanto a medias sobre la cama tomando el rostro de Yaten revisando uno a uno los moretones y la herida en su labio.

- no es nada conejo- ella salta de la cama y corrió hacia el baño.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Por poco y te desfiguran la cara- esa era serena saliendo del baño con alcohol, algodón, vendas y frascos indescifrables, definitivamente era la princesa del drama.

-¿acaso piensas hacerme una cirugía reconstructiva o que?- repuso cuando lo empujo sobre la cama y se sentó sobre su cintura, quiso tomarla de las caderas y tirarla a la cama para disfrutarla pero aquella visión era demasiado hermosa, le estaba curando las heridas, pasándole algodón con gotas de alcohol mientras soplaba suavemente, pasándole alguna extraña crema por los moretones y colocándole cuidadosamente una bandita extremadamente pequeña en el labio, ni siquiera le importo que la maldita bandita fuera rosa.

-ahora dime que fue lo que paso, que fue lo que hiciste para que te rompieran la cara- lo tomo de los hombros para inmovilizarlo ante el interrogatorio.

-eres mi enfermera favorita- le susurro con malicia

-mientras no aprendas a cerrar la boca yo estaré aquí cada vez que intenten romperte la cara-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

El día en el hospital le había parecido especialmente largo y duro, entro a la ducha del mismo hospital, se vistió y salio como un rayo hacia su auto.

Condujo apretando con furia el timón, no solo por la discusión que tuvo con uno de sus colegas, no solo por aquellas risas escondidas de las enfermeras cuando lo veían, ah no, ninguna de esas eran la razón de su furia.

La razón se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto, en su auto, aquella maldita revista que arrancho de las manos de su colega, aquella maldita revista con el rostro del maldito Kou y el de SU SERENA encerrados en un corazón en la portada.

Había dado vuelta a las hojas una y otra vez, eran fotos de ellos, cenando en un lujoso restaurante, el imbecil colocando su mano en el hombro de SU rubia cuando veían una pintura en el museo, el abriéndole la puerta del auto a fueras de la universidad, el colocando la nariz contra la de ella en algún parque frente al lago, la peor de todas… el tomándola de la mano al entrar a un hotel.

Quiso creer que no era ella, no, no era su serena, ella no. Pero la ultima foto era un acercamiento de ella junto a una figura que logro identificar como Molly en la estación del autobús, con aquella foto la identificaban, Serena Tsukino, estudiante universitaria de sociología, proveniente de una familia tradicional, amiga intima de la superestrella desde hace años, compartían un idilio desde hace meses según contaba la nota.

Era por eso su furia, el podía soportar todo, todo, era un hombre mesurado, racional que sabia controlar sus emociones en cualquier tipo de situación… pero esta vez la situación era muy distinta a cualquiera que hubiera enfrentado antes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Las miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, una a una, trato de articular alguna palabra pero sintió la boca muy seca. Estaba allí frente a la puerta abierta y frente a ella Darien.

Camino hacia el interior con la mano en la frente en señal de nerviosismo, oyó la puerta cerrarse pero no quiso voltear, no quería ver sus ojos llenos de reproche, no podía creer que esto el estuviese pasando, su fotografía en una conocida revista de espectáculos… ¡por dios el día del hotel! ¿Qué dirían sus padres? La iban a matar.

-¿fue para eso?- escupió las palabras como veneno y ella lo miro aturdida.

-Darien yo… - sabia que no le debía ninguna explicación, no había sido infiel, ellos ya no tenían ninguna relación pero ante su mirada de sentía Juana de Arco a punto de ser quemada, pero ella ya no era la misma niña que el había conocido y se lo demostraría.

-yo no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación a ti- pudo notar que el empalidecía y que aquella ira que nunca había visto en sus ojos aumentaba. Nun supo como pero el se abalanzo sobre ella tomándola de los hombros.

-si lo que querías era "experimentar"… experimentemos- todas las intensiones en los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de terror.

-Darien por favor no lo hagas- susurro al ver su mirada enloquecida.

-lo mismo pedía yo cuando me dejaste-

El tacto con el era demasiado fuerte, demasiado doloroso, intentaba zafarse con torpes movimientos y solo lograba que el dolor aumentara, como si un rayo la atravesara se sintió caer al suelo y todo el peso de el sobre ella, la besaba con fuerza, con ardor, con toda la intención de lastimarla.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño estuche platinado que contenía unos cigarros, coloco uno entre sus labios intentando encenderlos pero sus manos temblorosas impedían que el fuego del encendedor hiciera efecto, lanzo el objeto con frustración.

-debes calmarte, así no conseguirás nada- exclamo una hermosa joven sentada en el sofá frente a el.

-¿pides que me calme?- escupió el cigarrillo

-¿y que piensas hacer? Ella ya no es una niña puede tomar sus propias decisiones aunque no nos guste y por si lo te diste cuenta, en esta fotografía no se ve que el la este obligando-

Aquello era demasiado ¿Cómo podía estar su princesa entrando a un hotel? Y no solo esa, estaba con ese maldito, perro, infeliz… debía matarlo.

-debemos hablar con ella, ahora mismo, vamos a buscarla-

-no Haruka, lo haremos mañana, ahora eres capaz de cualquier cosa-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Las palabras salían una a una de sus labios con un toque suave de guitarra, se detenía y escribía, frase a frase. Había una suave luz que se colaba por la ventana abierta que golpeaba aquella cabellera plateada dándole un brillo especial. Tenia 2 horas allí, pensando en ella, tratando de escribir una canción para ella, las palabras eran muy cortas, era inútil, el nunca había sido bueno escribiendo canciones y esta no era la acepción.

Cerro los ojos y dejo a un lado del cama la guitarra, de su bolsillo caso una llave con un pequeño conejo de felpa rosa, sonrío para si al recordar a la rubia que se lo había dado "nunca mas me vueltas a despertar para abrirte la puerta" y ahora estaba allí, encerrado en su habitación intentado escribir alguna canción para el conejo.

Se dejo caer hacia atrás soltando un bufido de frustración, el no era precisamente un genio del sentimentalismo, las cursilerías se las dejaba a Seiya, total su hermano no temía el ridículo, pero el no, el era Yaten Kou… ¿y que tal si ella lo rechazaba al igual que a su hermano?

Total, todos sabían lo locamente enamorada que estaba enamorada de Chiba, el imbecil, tenían un pasado y un futuro cursi de un amor eterno. Ah no, el no quedaría en ridículo, se paso las manos por el rostro intentando encontrar serenidad, para vergüenzas familiares suficiente con Seiya.

Yaten Kou no quedaría humillado al ser rechazado por la rubia, si ella lo quería seria ella quien daría el primer paso, el era un hombre totalmente racional y de mente fría, no se ofrecería como carne de cañón frente a la rubia y toda su consorte de guardianas para que se burlaran de el.

El no expondría sus sentimientos para que lo pisotearan, primero muerto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	10. Mas cerca

-ese tipo es un salvaje ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerte eso?- la castaña abrazo a la rubia de un lado.

A Serena no se le quitaban los ojos llenos de furia de Darien, no entendía como paso todo, aun le dolía la espalda después del golpe que se dio cuando la arrojo al suelo y una pequeña cortada en la mano de la lámpara de cristal que había roto en la cabeza de Darien, cuando la soltó solo corrió hacia la salida y bajo por las escaleras a grandes trotes, el único refugio que se le había ocurrido fue en la casa de Molly, no quería volver a su departamento.

-debes decírselo a Yaten- dijo la castaña mirándola a los ojos.

-¿a Yaten? ¿Por qué?-

-porque es tu novio, el debe dar la cara por ti-

-no es mi novio, solo soy su pasatiempo- respondió bajando la vista.

-yo no lo creo, tienen mucho tiempo juntos para que solo se aun pasatiempo- la castaña le froto el hombro tratando de animar a Serena con una sonrisa.

-talvez… soy buena en la cama- sonrío a la vez que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-si solo fuera por eso entonces porque durmió contigo y no te toco-

-no lo se… talvez solo estaba agotado o no quería hacerle el amor a un cuerpo en coma-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Se sentía un miserable, los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo golpeaban una y otra, no fue al hospital, hoy no estaba de humor para atender a nadie, solo quería ver a Serena y pedirle perdón, tratar de explicarle lo que el había pasado, decirle que no era el en ese momento, que se había dejado llevar por la furia… furia que termino cuando ella le rompió al cabeza con una lámpara.

Sabia que esas 4 puntadas que tenia en la cabeza no eran suficiente castigo para lo que había hecho, aunque le hubiera partido el cráneo en dos no hubiera bastado. Por eso estaba allí, frente al edificio donde la noche anterior la había lastimado, esperándola para pedir perdón si era necesario de rodillas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No debía ir, solo por un día, se quedaría en la radiodifusora toda la tarde. Ensayaría un poco, haría los arreglos a las canciones que Seiya escribió y así estaría distraído toda la tarde. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro por quinta vez en menos de una hora.

- si vas a hacer eso todo el día, lárgate-

Miro a Seiya parado a un lado con una hoja entre las manos, al otro lado estaba Taiki a quien al parecer la situación le parecía cómica. Volvió a suspirar y dio como la vena en al frente de Seiya se notase de manera alarmante.

Y es que ninguno de ellos lo entendía, esa era una terapia, hoy no buscaría al conejo, mañana si, el día siguiente y el que le sigue no lo haría y al siguiente si, así sucesivamente hasta que no verla fuera de lo más normal, volvió a suspirar.

-con un demonio Yaten o dejas de hacer o te matare en forma lenta y dolorosa- Seiya ladro mostrándole el puño.

-eso ya lo estoy sintiendo- volvió a suspirar "maldita sea" pensó Seiya a la vez que su expresión cambiaba a una parecida a la de su hermano pues ya conocía ese sentimiento.

-ve a buscarla – dijo Seiya volviendo a la posición anterior sin quitar la vista de las hojas – yo la perdí por no luchar, no cometas el mismo error-

Yaten abrió los ojos atónito ante su hermano quien seguía con la mirada en sus anotaciones mientras Taiki los miraba con una sonrisa.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Las hojas de los cerezos caían una a una como pequeñas llamas rojas, el meteorólogo había dicho que la nevada estaba a punto de comenzar. El invierno no era su estacion favorita hasta que el peliplateado se había metido en su vida, ella preparaba chocolate caliente y se sentaban juntos en el sofá viendo alguna película cubiertos con una cobija, claro lo normal era que terminaran haciendo el amor.

Suspiro al pensar que eso podía terminar cuando el se aburriera de ella o encontrara otra mejor, en fin el era una superestrella y muchas mujeres hermosas estaban tras el, vio la silueta al lado suyo la cual reconoció como su amiga Molly, escuchaba murmullos salir de sus labios pero no los entendía, su mente estaba procesando las ultimas 24 horas.

Las fotos de la revista definitivamente habían provocado una revolución, apenas llego a la universidad todas sus compañeras la habían rodeado y bombardeado de preguntas y a su móvil llegaban incontables llamadas de algunos programas de espectáculos que querían una entrevista exclusiva de la "nueva novia de Yaten Kou"… bufo pues eso era lo mas lejano a la realidad, el no la había llamado para comentarle sobre aquella nota o preguntarle como se sentía, era obvio, estaba acostumbrado a que lo relacionasen con muchas mujeres y ella era tan solo una mas en la lista.

Sabia que no faltaba mucho para que Haruka y las demás vieran las fotos, decidió que tenia que prepararse psicológicamente para aquel encuentro, por lo menos tendría un día mas de tiempo pues Haruka ni Michiru eran el tipo de personas frívolas que leían esas revistas, por el resto su única preocupación eran Mina. Molly había aceptado acompañarla su departamento pues no quería estar sola con el riesgo de que Darien se apareciera, luego de eso planeaba sumergirse en un baño de espuma para relajarse y prepararse para el encuentro con sus amigas, claro que entre sus planes… no estaba el hecho de que sus bien preciadas amigas estuvieran allí frente a ella.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Pisaba el acelerador a sabiendas de que ya era tarde, de seguro ella ya había salido de la universidad y estaría en la estación del autobús. Cuando llego solo vio a Molly esperando.

-hola, eres amiga de serena verdad- la chica lo vio aun dentro del auto que ya conocía de memoria- ¿ella ya se fue?-

-unas amigas suyas vinieron a buscarla y se fueron a la cafetería- respondió encogiendo los hombros. De pronto su expresión cambio y se lo quedo mirando de frente a los ojos -¿podemos hablar un momento?- sabia lo que tenia que hacer

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Fue una sorpresa encontrarse con Haruka y Michiru a la salida, había esperado por lo menos un día de asueto pero aquel refrán decía: "al mal paso darle prisa" no se negó a su pedido de una charla en la cafetería.

La conversación fue lo que ella esperaba, los reproches y su desaprobación, en ese momento creyó que no era para tanto, no había matado a nadie, solo era una joven viviendo su juventud, algo que desde los 14 años no había hecho.

-¿acaso no dirás nada?- la mirada de la rubia ceniza era claramente de indignación.

-¿Qué puedo decir?... Uds. ya lo dijeron todo- su voz era carente de emoción.

-no puedo creer que seas tan inconciente- Haruka levanto levemente el tono de su voz por lo cual Michiru puso una mano en su hombro.

-te comprendemos-dijo la aguamarina con voz conciliadora-eres joven y a tu edad este tipo de cosas son típicas, pero tú no eres como las demás, eres una princesa, tienes una responsabilidad-

-"cosas típicas"- pensó para si misma buscando las palabras correctas

-¿realmente crees que ese tipo de toma en serio?-fue una puñalada certera que Haruka le dio sin ninguna contemplación y por la expresión en el rostro de la rubia, había resultado –no es mas que un casanova y cuando obtenga todo lo que quiere se aburrirá y buscara otra-

-Crees que soy una tonta- aunque calmada su voz tenia un cierto grado de amargura.

-no digas estupideces y deja de comportarte como una niña inmadura, egoísta y caprichosa- apenas las palabras salieron de su boca Haruka se arrepintió de haberlo hecho sin embargo la rabia aun corría por sus venas y no la dejo retractarse.

-eso es lo que siempre haz pensado de mi ¿verdad? No soy más que una niña caprichosa, inmadura y egoísta, no me comparo en nada con tu querida princesa-

-absolutamente en nada- las palabras salían de sus labios sin permiso mientras Michiru miraba la escena atónita.

-creo que es mejor que se calmen- tomo a Haruka del brazo tratando de que recobrara la cordura.

-estoy segura que la princesa nunca cometería tus errores-

-pues mírame bien- tomo su bolso y se levanto mirándola fijamente – tu princesa no existe, solo yo. Acéptalo de una vez porque nunca mas volverá- les dio espalda y hacia la fría calle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

como que me emocione con la actualizacion e hice el capitulo cortito, jejeje ya pronto actualizo y muchas gracias por sus reviews


	11. Tomandolo en serio

Las cortinas se mecían con la suave brisa nocturna, la luz de la luna llena se filtraba a través de la ventana haciendo su piel brillar, sintió que ella no era nadie para negarle nada, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que su largo cabello rubio acariciara sus hombros, espalda y caderas.

Sus labios temblaron cuando sintió que el introducía uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, hundió los dedos con su cabellera plateada dejando escapar suaves gemidos desde su corazón hasta su boca, sus labios se encontraron suavemente, acariciándose muy lentamente y se hundieron en un largo abrazo.

-conejo…- su voz era como una droga de la que nunca pudo escapar.

Volvieron a costarse uno al lado del otro, frente a frente, sumergiéndose en sus miradas. Ella tenía una pequeña herida dentro del labio, según ella se había mordido por comer de prisa un pastel, pero Molly ya le había contado lo sucedido y el solo callo.

-hay algo que necesito decirte- susurro quitándole un mechón del rostro.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto ella curiosa.

La miro dudoso por algunos segundos y finalmente le sonrío- nada, olvídalo-

-¿de verdad?-

-si-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

La miraba frente a ella en aquel café, quiso decir algo inteligente para comenzar aquella conversación pero su mente estaba en una bruma de la que solo saldría hasta que Mina dijera la primera palabra.

Horas antes había hecho frente a sus padres, les dijo que ella y el peliplateado se habían vuelto amigos muy cercanos y que el día del hotel el la había ayudado a conocer a una de sus cantantes favoritas que se hospedaba en aquel lugar, su padre pareció creerle y su madre la ayudo criticando a los medios de prensa diciendo que eran capaces de vender su alma al diablo por una buena portada.

-no quiero ninguna explicación tuya -dijo finalmente Mina dejando su café sobre la mesa – yo haré las preguntas y tu responderás- Serena solo asintió.

-eso, que hay entre tu y Yaten… ¿comenzó antes de que termináramos?-

Pudo reconocer el dolor en la voz de su amiga aunque esta tratase de ocultarlo, sabia que sufría pues muchas veces la había oído hablar sobre Yaten y que era su media mitad, una voz dentro suya le grito que le dijera la verdad, que se besaron cuando aun estaban juntos, que lo había deseado intensamente y que habían hecho el amor cuando ella aun luchaba por recuperar ese amor, pero era su amiga, no era capaz de de producirle un dolor mayor al que ya sentía… mintió.

-no, fue después- lo dijo lenta y suavemente para que no notara el temblor en su voz.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Serena hablamos de el muchas veces e incluso me llegaste decir que el era un patan y que lo olvidara- la miro fijamente tratando de buscar algo en el rostro de serena que la hiciera odiarla… pero no pudo.

-yo… las cosas pasaron muy rápido y yo no estaba segura de que había entre el y yo- apoyo los brazos en la mesa sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, de pronto vio aquella historia pues hasta este día ella no estaba segura de nada y lo que mas dolía es que talvez… solo talvez, aquel dolor que producía en Mina no tendría ningún sentido.

Mina sintió que el corazón se le encogía cuando vio el acto de su amiga, en algún momento cuando comenzó su relación con Yaten ella sintió lo mismo, pues el nunca dijo nada y ella se propuso entrar a su corazón a toda costa y sabia que tenia todas las armas para hacerlo, pero serena era distinta, ella era sensible, incapaz de hacer muchas cosas que ella haría sin la menor duda, el le rompería el corazón a ella también… y aunque era su amiga no podía evitar aquella gota de malicia que nacía en su corazón, pues ella… se lo había robado.

-¿lo quieres?- tenia que saberlo, que Serena había decidido arriesgar su amistad por amor y no solo por el placer que aquel peliplateado ofrecía.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Se había puesto un traje gris y lentes oscuros, piso el acelerador con la firme intención de ir al departamento de Darien Chiba, en algún momento sola había pensado en llegar y romperle la cara, pero luego de una larga meditación pensó en hacer las cosas correctamente, demostrarle al imbecil que el era mucho mas hombre y que se merecía al conejo y si no entendía simplemente le rompería la cara.

Al tocar el timbre la puerta se tardo en abrir, y lo vio. Con el cabello despeinado, la camisa abierta y arrugada al igual que el pantalón, además tenía un par de ojeras y una venda a un costado de la cabeza.

-que demonios haces aquí Kou- fue como su salivo tuviera veneno.

-¿no me invitas a pasar?- la voz de Yaten era cínica, tan cínica como el podría tenerla, Darien se hizo a un lado y cerro la puerta cuando el peliplateado entro.

-solo quiero que sepas algo- Yaten tenia las manos en los bolsillos y actitud desafiante.

-lo tuyo con serena ya lo se… y todo Japón también-

-entonces como sabrás… Serena es la mujer que amo y antes de que vuelvas a intentar tocarla me vas a tener que matar-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿crees que debería cambiarme el peinado?- pregunto frente al espejo jugando con su cabello.

-veamos- se sentó al filo de la cama y exagero una mirada analítica tocándose la barbilla –claro que no cariño, tus coletas de conejo son perfectas- su levanto y coloco sus manos alrededor de la ceñida cintura de la rubia.

Una semana, una semana… una semana, se repetía una y otra vez, el prácticamente vivía con ella hace una semana y su conejo no se había quejado, despertaban juntos, desayunaban juntos, el la llevaba y recogía de la universidad, almorzaban juntos y luego el se iba a trabajar, en las noches iba a su departamento y cenaban juntos, se divertían aprendiendo a cocinar y hacían el amor antes de quedarse dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

La rubia giro sin salir de los brazos de Yaten para besarle la nariz –hoy te toca- le guiño un ojo y salio de la habitación.

-¡no podríamos desayunar pizza!-

Era domingo y más de las 9 de la mañana pero a ella no le importaba, estaba feliz, pasaría todo el día junto al peliplateado. No habían hecho ningún plan, solo estar juntos ¿Qué mas podía desear?... asumiendo que su acompañante era "témpano de hielo Kou".

Vio de reojo como Yaten se arrastraba perezosamente hacia la cocina mientras ella acomodaba las almohadas del sofá con las que habían jugado la noche anterior, se sentía tranquila y ansiosa, hoy se lo diría, le diría que lo quería locamente como nunca imagino poder llegar a querer a alguien… ni siquiera a su príncipe azul, porque el no era un príncipe de cuentos de hadas con finales felices, el era un hombre del mismo mundo de imperfecciones que ella, el era Yaten Kou, el hombre mas ególatra, de poco tacto y desconsiderado… un hombre real.

Sonrío ante sus ideas y decidió auxiliar al ojiverde con el desayuno cuando el timbro sonó, camino preguntándose quien podría ocurrírsele visitarla un domingo y a esa hora, al tocar la manija se fijo que sobre su mesita de estancia había un sobre amarillo con un sello que le pareció conocido, giro la manija con suavidad distraída en el sobre pero al puerta se abrió con brusquedad al limite de casi golpearle la cabeza.

-¡que diablos les ocurre!-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eso debía ser una ilusión o aun continuaba dormido, prendió la maquina del café, hasta ahora todo bien, abrió el refrigerador y copio una caja con jugo de naranja, todo seguía bien, cogió algunos huevos, salchichas… ¿tomates? ¿Qué era aquella cosa verde? ¿Seria comestible?... prefirió no arriesgarse pues hoy seria el gran día, hoy le pediría oficialmente al conejo que sea su novia ¿Dónde guardaría el pan?

-¡que diablos les ocurre!-

Al oír al voz de su rubia tiro todo sobre la mesa y salio a su encuentro, ante el estaban Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Rei y Lita… definitivamente el día no seria como lo había planeado.

Otro capitulo cortito jejeje sorry pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, espero que les guste y muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews la verdad no esperaba que les gustara mi historia jejej ya pronto actualizo pues casi casi llego al final.


	12. ¿esperar?

-lárgate Kou- exclamo la rubia ceniza irritada al ver a Yaten colocarse detrás de serena con aquella mirada de rey del universo.

-ya basta Haruka- dijo serena fastidiada ante tal escena –esta es mi casa por si no lo haz notado-

-yo noto todo muy bien, la que no se da cuenta de las cosas eres tu- Haruka estaba dispuesta a lanzar todos sus dardos caiga quien caiga.

-son unos descarados- Rei llamo la atención de todos -¿Cómo pudieron hacerles esto a Mina y Darien?-

-ese es asunto nuestro- la respuesta causo asombro total hasta para Yaten quien solo fingió indiferencia.

-¿tanto te importa que defiendes esta estupidez con uñas y dientes?- le reclamo Haruka.

-si me importa-respondió simplemente

-sabes esto ya lo vivimos antes, pero fue con el otro Kou, Seiya- Haruka sonrío entre dientes al saber que ese golpe iba directamente a Yaten quien hasta el momento no se había inmutado.

-es cierto, actúas igual que con Seiya-intervino nuevamente Rei- parece que tienes algún tipo de afición hacia los hermanos Kou ¿acaso Taiki será el próximo?- supo que había dado en el clavo pues serena abrió aun mas los ojos mientras Yaten estiraba el cuello en señal de prepararse para responder.

-ya dejen eso- esta vez fue Setsuna quien hablo con autoridad –princesa por favor tu debes entender-

-no, son Uds. quienes deben entender, lo mío con Darien acabo-

-¿y también la pequeña dama?- Setsuna hablo con dolor -¿también le darás la espalda a tu propia hija? ¿Todo por un capricho?-

-¡no es un capricho Setsuna! ¡Yo amo a Yaten!- exclamo alterada, dolida y harta de seguir con esta escena, solo deseaba que la comprendieran… aunque en el fondo sabia que eso no seria posible.

Yaten no podía ver su rostro, estaba a espaldas de ella listo para salir a su defensa pero lo que la rubia acababa de decir a flor de piel hizo que sus propias defensas cayeran y que solo deseara tomarla en sus brazos para llevarla lejos de aquel mundo.

-vas a cambiar todo el futuro por semejante estupidez-replico Haruka.

-serena por favor recapacita- hablo lita quien no había dicho nada hasta entonces, pero era un ruego lastimero.

-lita… - serena la miro a los ojos tratando de transmitirle todo aquello que sentía.

-¿eres feliz?- pregunto lita con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-soy muy feliz- respondió calidamente sabiendo que Yaten estaba detrás suyo por el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

-eres tan egoísta, solo piensas en ti sin importarte los demás- Rei la miro indignada.

-no mereces ser nuestra princesa- la voz de Haruka era amarga –si lo fueras tomarías al decisión correcta y acabarías con todo esto-

-y si Uds. fueran en verdad mis amigas se sentirían felices por mi felicidad-

-ya vámonos Haruka, no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí- Michiru tomo del brazo a Haruka halándola suavemente.

-no quiero volver a verte- fue lo ultimo que dijo al rubia ceniza antes de darles la espalda y marcharse.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio Setsuna bajo la cabeza y salio del departamento, Rei dijo su ultima frase de desprecio "algún día te arrepentirás de esto" y también salio.

-se muy feliz amiga- lita la abrazo y mirando a Yaten dijo –hazla feliz o te matare- el solo asintió con una media sonrisa.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron solos el se le acerco y la abrazo por detrás, ella soltó todo su peso contra el sumergiéndose en aquel abrazo, sabia que el no había intervenido en aquella discusión porque esa era su batalla, la batalla por su libertad, una libertad por la cual solo ella podría luchar.

-aun no olvido el desayuno- dijo ella soltando una pequeña risita al escuchar el gesto de resignación del peliplateado.

-conejo…- susurro el contra su oído –yo también te amo-

Ella giro terminando frente a frente, nunca lo había visto sonreír de aquella manera, no solo mostrando los dientes también sonreía con los ojos, y ella hacia lo mismo. El acaricio su rostro quitando un mechón de su rostro y tomándola de la barbilla la beso suavemente, como jamás lo había hecho.

Después de un accidentado desayuno donde serena no pudo descifrar los ingredientes de aquella tortilla se dirigió hacia la mesita de la estancia donde había visto aquel sobre amarillo.

-¿Qué te parece pasar el fin de semana en Ottawa?- pregunto el mientras se secaba las manos con una pequeña toalla.

-me encantaría- Sonrío ella tomando el sobre y la sonrisa se le borro automáticamente, abrió el sobre con nerviosismo y al leer el contenido sus ojos brillaron, el vio aquel gesto y se acerco a ella.

-¿sucede algo malo?- la pregunta fue tan suave que ella apenas la pudo distinguir.

-hace varios meses envíe una solicitud para una beca en una universidad de Italia… y me aceptaron- cuando lo miro los ojos de el parecían no entender mientras que a ella las emociones se el mezclaban.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Molly estaba frente a su computadora dándole los últimos toques a un proyecto de la universidad. Giro ligeramente la cabeza para ver la incontenible lluvia através de su ventana cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

-adelante-exclamo automáticamente volviendo la vista del monitor.

-Molly… - al reconocer la voz que la llamaba -¡por dios Serena!-exclamo al ver a su amiga totalmente empapada, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y escurriendo agua por todos lados, corrió a tomar una cobija y la cubrió.

-Salí a caminar y la lluvia me agarro en medio del camino… necesito hablar- la voz de serena sonaba lastimera mientas de acomodaba en una silla, comenzando a contarle lo de la beca.

-debes estar feliz- comento la castaña con una dulce sonrisa la cual se le fue al ver al expresión de su amiga.

-ya lo había olvidado, creí que me la habían rechazado- suspiro pasándose una toalla por el cabello.

-pero alégrate amiga, es una gran oportunidad-

-lo se, pero justo en este momento Yaten y yo… - no continuo al ver al expresión de su amiga.

-no estarás pensando en rechazar la beca por el ¿verdad?- la rubia hizo un espacio de silencio que apenas duro dos segundos.

-claro que no, se lo que debo hacer pero… es muy difícil.-

-¿y que dijo el?- pregunto Molly.

Serena callo unos segundos recordando la expresión en el rostro de Yaten, el casi no se había inmutado pero aquel nuevo brillo en sus ojos fueron mas que palabras.

-me felicito-

X-X-X-X-XRECUERDOX-X-X-X-X-X

-sin Uds. me voy a sentir muy sola- dijo mina con aire dramático.

-mina no exageres- dijo lita –solo estamos terminando la preparatoria, no será el fin del mundo- le sonrío tiernamente a su amiga quien al igual que Serena, Amy y Rei estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-lo se, pero cada una de nosotras tomara caminos diferentes y quien sabe si nos veremos tan seguido como ahora, además… aun no se que carrera elegir-

-es cierto- dijo Amy colocando mirando el cielo –cada una tomara caminos distintos pero nuestra amistad es muy grandes y se que será eterna, nada, ni la distancia la podría romper ¿cierto Serena?-

-claro que si, eso ni dudarlo-respondió Serena animada.

-por cierto Mina- intervino Rei –no sabia que querías ir a la universidad-

-pues la verdad esa idea no me entusiasma, mi sueño es ser una gran artista y ya que Yaten y los chicos regresaron me gustaría aprovechar para que con su ayuda pueda entrar al mundo del espectáculo- dijo con una sonrisa más animada.

Todas rieron y fue cuando Lita les propuso hacer una promesa de eterna amistad, todas unieron sus manos y juraron que no habría poder sobre al tierra que pudiera derrumbar su amistad.

X-X-X-X-X-X-XFIN RECUERDOX-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿tu propuesta sobre Ottawa aun esta en pie?-

-creo que lo mejor será prepararte para tu viaje-

Yaten estaba distante con ella, ya habían pasado 3 días desde que le dio la noticia de su viaje y el no la había visitado y cuando lo llamaba sus conversaciones eran muy cortas. No lo culpaba, debió haberse sentido traicionado, frustrado… decepcionado.

El lo estaba dando todo por ella y cuando todo al fin estaba claro, ella se iba. Siempre había odiado las despedidas, odiaba que las personas a las que quería la abandonaran, pero esta vez era ella quien estaba abandonando a todos, ya había dejado a sus amigas, su novio y su futura hija, lo cual había sido lo mas doloroso, y ahora iba a dejar a su familia, a Molly quien fue su amiga incondicional y a Yaten, quien había dado un vuelco de 180 grados solo por ella.

Los días pasaban tristemente, aunque sus padres se habían sentido orgullosos del gran logro de su hija pudo notar la pena en sus ojos. Una semana mas y tendría que irse, solo lita y Amy sabían de su viaje, deseaban ir a despedirse de ella al aeropuerto pero ella prefirió que no lo hicieran.

5 años fuera de Japón, aunque podría regresar una vez al año durante un mes en las vacaciones de verano, era mucho tiempo, de solo pensar en ese tiempo ya se sentía sola.

-"Yaten"- suspiro pesadamente apretando el botón del ascensor, talvez no lo volvería a ver, no sabía lo que pasaría por su cabeza pero no dejaría las cosas así, decidió que al día siguiente lo iría a buscar muy temprano, odiaba sentir aquella espina en el pecho.

Entro apresuradamente la puerta y fue a darse una ducha, en el camino tropezó con varias cajas en las que había guardado sus cosas.

Después de una ducha con agua tibia su cuerpo se relajo mas no su mente, no importaba donde viera el rostro de Yaten aparecía como una ilusión, abrió el closet buscando algo con que dormir y sin darse cuenta como encontró una camiseta que no era suya, automáticamente la identifico como una de Yaten ¿Cuándo la abría olvidado? ¿Y como?

Era un par de tallas mas grande que la de ella y la tela era muy fina, muy costosa, definitivamente era de Yaten.

La apretó contra si y aspiro su aroma profundamente, aun tenia su olor, esa mezcla de colonia y el aroma sutil de su cuerpo. Miro através de la ventana como los pequeños copos de nieve caían suavemente guiados por el viento.

-¿en Italia nevara?-

Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza quitándose la toalla y colocándose la camiseta, los brazos eran anchos y casi le llegaban a los codos mientras que el largo apenas cubría su intimidad, sonrío al verse en un espejo.

-que sexy- sonrío haciendo un gesto pícaro al espejo lanzándole un beso. Pensó que hubiera sido divertido que el peliplateado la viera así.

Decidió dormir y se acomodo en la cama, se acostó en el lado derecho pues ya se había acostumbrado a que Yaten ocupara el lado izquierdo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse mientras conducía através de la ciudad, por su mente cruzaban una y mil imágenes de quien había sido su rubia obsesión, sus ojos mirándolo dulcemente, sus pequeños labios dibujando figuras en su piel, era hermosa, dulce, tierna, cariñosa, aun ingenua y encantadora… cuando la conoció la imagino una tonta y desabrida, luego fue conociéndola mas poco a poco y cada vez fue mas difícil disimular su interés por ella, después de un año de ausencia la encontró hecha una mujer, con un cuerpo que inmediatamente activaron sus radares hormonales y es que se suponía que solo era eso, sexo.

No tenia idea cuando fue que se enamoro de ella, como la llego a querer, dejo a mina y traiciono a su hermano solo para meterla a su cama, pero mientras mas se acercaba ella descubrió que era la mujer perfecta, amaba a aquella mujer y ella lo amaba a el… ella lo amaba… lo amaba a el… ELLA LO AMABA!!.

Giro estrepitosamente haciendo chillar las ruedas del auto, era un completo imbecil, ella lo amaba, le había entregado su corazón y su cuerpo, su vida. Su decisión de viajar no había sido entro de el sino a favor suyo, porque ya se había liberado de las ataduras de un futuro Tokio de cristal y un pasado que nunca vivió… el ir a Italia era el ultimo paso para en verdad ser Serena Tsukino… y el amaba a Serena Tsukino.

Llego en menos de 3 minutos al edificio departamental lanzándose dentro del ascensor, los segundos que tarde en llegar al piso adecuado le parecieron una eternidad, cuando entro al apartamento las luces estaban apagadas pero através del ligero brillo de la luna através de la ventana pudo distinguir algunas cajas en el piso.

Camino sigilosamente hacia la habitación principal, la encontró dormida, aunque su rostro lucia serio aun así era encantador con el cabello esparcido en la almohada, admiro un instante la delgada silueta que se dibujaba através del delgado cobertor.

Pensó en si debería irse o quedarse admirándola toda la noche hasta que el sol saliera y ver como los primeros rayos solares daban un espectáculo dibujando su figura.

Río ante sus propios pensamientos "me debo estar volviendo loco" se dijo a si mismo sin cambiar de posición "bendito conejo, mira lo que me haz convertido"

Poso su vista a la ventana la cual ella siempre olvidaba cerrar las cortinas, había una luna llena que mas parecía una gran naranja, la nieve había cesado y los pequeños copos acumulados en las rendijas de la ventana parecían brillar con el reflejo de la luz lunar.

-Yaten-

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, su paranoia lo hacia imaginar oír voces, parpadeo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, hace unos años había oído la historia del conejo de la luna, intento formar aquella figura que según la leyenda se veía através de las manchas lunares… hay habían un par de orejas… eso podía ser el torso… mmm... las patas… ¿una cola?

Siseo nuevamente satisfecho pues ya casi había logrado la imagen completa.

-Yaten ¿Qué pasa?-

-eso no parece un maldito conejo- bajo la mirada hacia la cama y se encontró con aquellos dos pequeños posos brillantes observándolo fijamente.

-creo que esa camiseta es mía- sonrío al ver a la rubia sonrojarse.

Ella lo tomo del brazo y lo halo a su lado, tomándole el rostro y acariciando su nariz con la suya. El la cubrió con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello envolviéndose de aquel aroma a jazmín que tanto le fascinaba "lo siento" dijo con voz ronca haciéndola estremecer.

-Yaten te amo… es una gran oportunidad y yo… -

-lo se- la interrumpió separándose ligeramente, solo para poder ver sus ojos.

-yo también te amo serena Tsukino… nunca había sentido algo así, es perturbador… y se que nunca mas volveré a sentir eso… por eso te voy a esperar mil años si es necesario-

Miro con asombro los ojos de su rubia los cuales brillaban intensamente dejando escapar pequeños chorros húmedos através de su mejilla.

Con un ágil movimiento el ya estaba sobre ella, dejando la marca húmeda de sus labios, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola decir su nombre una y otra vez entre jadeos.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la tela de la camiseta, acariciando sus caderas, subiendo por la cintura hasta llegar a uno de los pechos el cual pellizco suavemente dándola una deliciosa mezcla de dolor y placer que la enloquecían.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire ella abrió los ojos y tomando el control de la situación le quito la chaqueta y desabotono la camisa delicadamente, sin perder la oportunidad de rozar la piel del hombre con la yema de los dedos, bajo las manos hasta la hebilla del pantalones, la cual quito de un solo tiron el cual el sintió quemar sobre su piel.

Ayudada de sus brazos y piernas cambio la posición para estar sobre el teniendo el total control. Le mordió el labio inferior mientras introducía una mano en el pantalón. El gemido que el no pudo contener fue su premio.

Bajo dando pequeños besos sobre su cuello, los pectorales y el abdomen. Con gracia se deslizo hacia la zona baja de la cama, quitándole los zapatos y las medias, dándole un pequeño mordisco haciéndolo reír.

El no podía hacer nada más que mirar levantando ligeramente la cabeza, deseando haber tenido espejos en el techo.

Sin la menor delicadeza le quito los pantalones, dejándolo tan solo en boxers. Paso la lengua húmeda sobre el borde de la tela mientras acariciaba su rubia cabellera. De inmediato vio los resultados de su trabajo reflejados sobre aquel bulto que se erectaba de manera amenazadora debajo del boxers.

Lo rozo con la palma de la mano sintiendo como incluso temblaba, paso la lengua sobre al tela en la ubicación exacta del miembro, rozándolo con los dientes.

-me vas a volver loco, conejo- gruño el roncamente enroscando los dedos en los rizos dorados.

Haciendo una graciosa reverencia bajo el boxers, dejándolo completamente desnudo, acariciando los dos montículos comenzó a introducir la punta del miembro a su boca, dibujando pequeñas figuras con la punta de la lengua, de un golpe y sin compasión lo introdujo hasta los límites de su boca provocando un grave gemido del peliplateado, serena gimió contra su boca notando como la erección se hacia mas y mas fuerte.

Cuando se sintió ligeramente fuera de su boca el se repuso tomándola de los hombros.

-ahora me toca a mi- intercambiaron miradas llenas de fuego –esto es mío- dijo el posando sus ojos sobre la camiseta a la altura del busto de la rubia.

-¿hablas de la camiseta o…?- dijo ella juguetonamente.

-hablo de todo-el la beso apasionadamente, explorando con su lengua cada rincón de aquella tibia y dulce boca.

Ella correspondió anhelante, dejándose embriagar con cada uno de los movimientos de su lengua, sintiendo aquel dulce dolor de los dientes de el contra su labio inferior.

Con una mano acaricio unos de sus pechos a través de la tela de fino algodón, con un suave deslizamiento quito al camiseta y poso nuevamente su vista pero esta vez a la única prenda que protegía su intimidad.

Empujándola con su propio cuerpo la hecho por completo sobre la cama, deleitándose con el sabor de su tersa piel, cubriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus labios, dejando la húmeda marca de su lengua.

Succiono sus pechos hasta dejarlos con la marca roja de sus labios, bajando suavemente hasta llegar entre sus piernas, sin dejar de masajear el busto de la rubia, paso la lengua por sus muslos y con un rápido movimiento le quito las pantaletas.

Muy pronto ella dejaba de pensar racionalmente, en si dejo de pensar y solo se dedico a deleitarse de cada una de sus caricias, sujetándose del cabezal de la cama.

No pudo evitar aquel grito al sentir la lengua de Yaten acariciando su clítoris, jugueteando aquel punto rosa. Moviéndose frenéticamente mientras que con el pulgar buscaba aquel punto G dentro suyo.

-¡por dios detente!- grito en medio del éxtasis mientras que los espasmos de su cuerpo gritaban lo contrario.

El no se detuvo y continuo su labor mientras la habitación se llenaba de los desesperados gemidos de la rubia.

De pronto el se detuvo colocándose sobre ella, abriendo sus muslos hasta el limite de su elasticidad. La penetro sin contemplaciones, coloco una de sus manos sobre su cabeza para que con la fuerza de las embestidas no se golpeara contra el cabezal.

Ella cerro los ojos sin dejar de gemir una y otra vez, levanto los brazos sobre su cabeza apoyándose en la baranda para facilítale el trabajo, el comenzó a embestirla mas y más rápido, con mas y mas fuerza.

Paro los embistes para moverse en círculos y rápidamente salio, tomándola de la cadera la hizo girar. Ayudándola a ponerse de rodillas, sosteniéndose con las rodillas y los codos, arqueando la espalda hacia abajo dándole a el un ángulo de su cuerpo que lo dejo aliento.

La tomo de las caderas penetrándola intempestivamente, oyéndola gemir fuertemente. La tomo del cabello con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda le sujetaba la cintura ayudándola con el ritmo.

Moviéndose hacia dentro y hacia fuera, ella gemía frenéticamente mientras el gruñía sin poder evitarlo. La cabalgaba furiosamente, excitándose más y más cada vez que sus nalgas golpeaban contra sus testículos, provocando un extraño ruido de la mezcla de los fluidos de ambos.

Finalmente dio un último y mas fuerte empujón, desvaneciéndose sobre ella quedándose en esa posición mientras le besaba la nuca. Giro cayendo rendido a lado suyo, ella lo miraba exhausta con al respiración entrecortada y el rostro húmedo por el sudor.

-eso es para que me extrañes- susurro él en tono burlón a lo que ella solo río.

Horas después una luz tenue se colaba por la ventana, ya comenzaba amanecer. Ella dormía rodeada por sus brazos, el no podía, no quería… no cerraría los ojos ni un momento, ya no, no iba a perder ni un momento mas a su lado, cada segundo feliz a su lado era un segundo menos que disfrutar pues los días pasarían y ella se iría.

Deseaba irse con ella, pero tenia deberes, estaba en plena producción del nuevo disco y eso tardaría al menos 4 meses mas, era algo que no podía evitar, ya había traicionado a su hermano al fijarse en el amor de su vida como para abandonarlos en plena producción de un disco que esperaban fuera el mejor de toda su carrera.

Ella se movió presionándose mas contra su cuerpo e instintivamente el la apretó con sus brazos atrayéndola aun mas.

"solo deseaba poseerte"

Cuantas veces lo había pensado esos últimos meses y aun le causaba gracia.

"solo te quería en mi cama"

Y curiosamente era el quien había terminado en la cama de ella.

"deseaba ver la cara de Chiba en su noche de bodas"

Había sido un desgraciado y ahora estaba recibiendo su castigo, por primera vez se había enamorado, había sido victima de las cursilerías de las que siempre se burlo y lo peor… ella se iría y el la esperaría.

Días después estaban cenando en el departamento de ella el cual Yaten ocuparía, pues Seiya le había hecho saber a Taiki y a el su decisión de irse a vivir a solo, sabia que la razón era simple… para su menor hermano era mas que suficiente verlo en el estudio de grabación, pensó que lo justo era irse y dejar que Seiya se quedara viviendo con Taiki.

Aunque al principio el se opuso Serena lo había convencido, claro tuvo que usar ciertos "truquitos", pero el fin justificaba los medios. Incluso su padre se escandalizo al saber que el apartamento de su niñita lo ocuparía aquel "amigo" con quien apareció en la revista, pero ella uso el pretexto de que seria inútil dejar el apartamento vacío y que era mejor alquilarlo y que mejor a una persona de su entera confianza, además la idea de un dinero extra no le desagrado.

-si te atreves a meter a alguna mujer la vecina de enfrente me lo dirá- le dio una mordida a su pizza.

-no lo haré- tomo un sorbo de te.

-tengo algunas cámaras ocultas- saco una alita de pollo de la pequeña caja.

-entonces déjame algunos videos de nosotros para consolarme ¿no?- el tomo la misma caja batiéndola sobre su boca tratando de alcanzar las migajas.

-prométeme que no me mentiras y si conoces a alguien me lo dirás… no me ocultes nada-

-prométeme que volverás-

El día llego y ella se despedía en el aeropuerto, hay estaban su familia, sus padres y su hermano, sus amigas Molly, Amy y lita.

Yaten tan guapo como nunca lo había visto, enfundado en un traje azul, con una media sonrisa en los labios y aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda brillante que ella tanto amaba, grabo la imagen de cada uno de ellos, solo los volvería a ver después de un año.

Pero el año paso y ella no regreso, explico por teléfono que había una exposición de nuevos artista a la cual ella había ingresado, era una gran oportunidad. El mes que tenia de vacaciones se la pasaría presentando aquella exposición… talvez el próximo año vendría.

Por lado Yaten había terminado la grabación junto a sus hermanos del disco cuyo éxito fue rotundo, definitivamente el mejor en la carrera de los Three Lights. Estaban en la cúspide de su carrera.

En la primera gira de conciertos decidieron tener como telonera una nueva promesa de la música, una carismática y talentosa rubia. Lo menos que podía hacer después de romperle el corazón era darle un empujoncito para que el éxito la alcanzara mas rápido, claro que la clave era el talento de Mina Aino.

Llego el fin de año y el solo dijo "entiendo" antes de colgar al oír la explicación de su rubia obsesión, ella no vendría, tenia otra gran oportunidad y el no era nadie para dar algún reclamo, otro año mas "talvez". En algún momento pensó en buscarla, pero estar en la cúspide de su carrera le daba muchas exigencias, no podía darse ese lujo… solo esperar… ¿seguir esperando?


	13. Una boda y un adios

-así que te casas-

Los tres hombres estaban sentados uno en frente del otro, cada uno con un vaso en la mano, cada uno con un whisky. La noticia no los había sorprendido, mas si el que hay tardado tanto.

Taiki tenia varios años junto a Amy, era el tipo de relación que sin dificultad se podía llamara "perfecta", aunque era un poco ilógico que una brillante y joven doctora estuviera casada con una estrella de la música… así era el amor.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-RECUERDO-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Una oportunidad mas para estar solos, Yaten ya no vivía con ellos y Seiya simplemente sabiéndose un mal tercio salio sin explicación mas que un: "hoy no vendré a dormir"

Estaban sentados sobre la cama de Taiki, sin decir nada por más de 10 minutos, entonces el sintió el tacto de Amy sobre su rostro, atrayéndolo hacia si hundiéndose entre sus labios, sus cuerpos se reconocieron y comenzaron a entregarse a aquella mayor pasión.

Sin decir nada se recostaron en la cama, el sobre ella, acariciándose una y otra vez, cuando ella dejo escapar aquel gemido el se tenso, ella abrió los ojos al sentir como el se congelaba.

Se separo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, parecía tan confundido como ella, con la mirada indescifrable ¿acaso ella había hecho algo malo?

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Amy con un hilo de voz.

-no puedo- respondió el sentándose a un lado de ella.

-¿Qué?- ella gimió de dolor, los ojos le brillaron, por un instante no se sintió lo suficientemente mujer como para poder excitar a su hombre, frustrada era la palabra.

-he esperado este momento tanto tiempo-dijo el mirando el techo-no quiero arruinarlo… te amo tanto… quiero que todo sea perfecto- la miro dulcemente, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Taiki… si estoy contigo todo es perfecto-ella cerro los ojos sintió como el acariciaba el rostro.

-quiero casarme contigo… quiero tenerte conmigo hasta el fin de mis días-

Ella se lanzo a sus brazos, hundiéndose uno al otro.

-entonces será hasta nuestra noche de bodas- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y una gran ilusión.

-hasta nuestra noche de bodas-repitió el ceremoniosamente- ahora vamos a comer fuera antes que me arrepienta-

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-FIN-RECUERDO-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-pues esto se merece un brindis- exclamo el pelinegro levantando su vaso.

-que viva el amor- exclamo con extremo sarcasmo el peliplateado imitando el gesto de su hermano.

-que viva- exclamo finalmente el pelicastaño siguiéndoles el juego a sus hermanos… pues sabia que en las cosas del amor para el todo era… perfecto.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

La vida en Italia no fue tan complicada como creyó en un principio, tomo 3 meses de clases del idioma aunque sus nuevos amigos también habían sido de gran ayuda.

Era un lugar de ensueño, Roma tenía hermosos monumentos y museos, el arte allí era tan necesario como el aire. Unas de las primeras personas que conoció fue a Roberto Viteri, también era alumno pero estaba muy adelantado y por su gran talento en al pintura ya era considerado todo un artista que hasta en ocasiones apoyaba a los profesores en las clases.

Fue el quien al animo a inscribirse a aquella exposición de nuevos talentos, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho pues consiguió mucho aunque irreparablemente pasaría un año mas sin ver a su familia, sus amigas y… a el.

Colgó el teléfono lentamente, Amy se casaba en pocos meses. La había obligado a prometer que estaría con ella ese día aunque tuviera de cruzar mar y tierra caminando.

Escucho la puerta del pequeño departamento abrirse, debía ser Roberto, tenían casi un año viviendo juntos y ella había aprendido a reconocerlo con solo el sonido de sus pasos.

-te tengo una gran noticia, querida- hablo al voz masculina con muy buen humor.

-¿dinero?-dijo ella fingiendo excesiva intriga.

-exacto- el la señalo con el dedo índice-vendieron otro de tus cuadros y lo mejor es que pagaron mas de lo que esperábamos, definitivamente tu talento y mi estrategia de ventas son la combinación perfecta- sonrío orgulloso.

-eres el mejor-lo tomo del rostro y poniéndose de puntillas beso su mejilla.

El hombre era sin duda hermoso, con el cabello negro ensortijado y grandes ojos marrones claros, era de muy buena talla y porte atlético, con gentiles modales y gran picardía al hablar, era sin duda el hombre ideal, lastima que…

-es cierto-exclamo ella-mi amiga Amy se va a casar-

-OH que bien, deberíamos seguir su ejemplo ¿no crees?-

-no seas payaso, supongo que me acompañaras-

-que te hace pensar eso- el se tumbo sobre el sofá tomando una revista.

-pues el buen porcentaje de dinero que te doy por cada uno de los cuadros que vendes, querido-ella se coloco frente a el con las manos en las cintura fingiendo molestia.

-Mm… -

-además no soy capaz de volver a Tokio sola… si lo veo… talvez no quiere regresar- ella se dejo hacer sobre el sofá de enfrente.

-¿hablas de que serias capaz de abandonarme?... sabes que no lo permitiré-

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Había pasado más de 3 años y ella no cumplió su promesa, extrañaba mucho a su conejo, al principio decidió refugiarse en las interminables horas de grabación, en las presentaciones y demás promociones.

Trataba de mantenerse ocupado en una u otra actividad, resulto que vivir solo no era tan fácil como pensaba, extrañaba a sus hermanos y sus largas conversaciones además de sus pequeñas riñas con Seiya y las reprimendas de Taiki.

Estaba tirado en el piso con la mirada en el techo cuando escucho el timbre, a principio pensó en ignorarlo pero a la tercera timbrada se vio obligado a atender.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Darien estaba en el hospital, le faltaban menos de 5 minutos para que su turno terminara y los pacientes no dejaban de llegar, estaba cansado… realmente agotado cuando su celular timbro, sonrío al ver el nombre en su pantalla.

-dime amor-respondió con una sonrisa mientras una enfermera lo miraba suspirando, no siempre se veía un hombre tan guapo y demostrara su amor a flor de piel.

-¿en serio?... me muero de ganas por probarlo… en una hora estoy allí… te amo querida-

Colgó y termino de atender a su ultimo paciente quien pregunto si era su esposa al que respondió con una sonrisa "debe amarla mucho" comento el hombre de unos 50 años y el respondió "en cuerpo y alma"

Condujo hasta un pequeño y pintoresco barrio, su hogar. Se estaciono frente a una casa blanca con tejas rojas y rosas en la entrada, arranco una de ellas y le quito las espinas mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

Apenas introdujo la llave la puerta se abrió y una rubia de ojos azules lo recibió con un gran abrazo apretando la rosa contra su pecho.

-te extrañe- le susurro ella dándole un pequeño beso y tomándolo de la mano haciéndolo entrar -¿es para mi?-interrogo señalando la rosa aplastada.

-pues esta inocente rosa tenia como destino impresionarte pero murió en el intento-bromeo.

Si algo había aprendido Darien Chiba era que las personas no eran psíquicas, si quería que alguien supiera lo importante que era para él tenia que decirlo y demostrarlo… fue por eso que perdió a Serena, dio las cosas por hechas y puso en primer lugar sus metas materiales. Ahora era diferente.

Conoció a Noriko en una de las tantas conferencias a las que asistía, era 3 años menor que el y estaba allí con su novio quien también era medico, por su cabello y sus ojos le recordó a serena además de los bostezos que se le escapaban y noto como aquel novio le lanzaba miradas de reprimenda "es como verse en un espejo" pensó.

Solo paso un mes para que el la conquistara con sus detalles y demostraciones de afecto, era lo contrario a su novio aunque tuvieran la misma edad, termino con el y comenzó una relación con Darien, era todo un príncipe de cuentos, detallista y romántico, caminaban tomados de la mano y el temía abrazarla y besarla frente a sus amistadas, la buscaba todos los fines de semana y la llamaba constantemente… ¿Quién lo diría?

Meses después muy nerviosa le dio la noticia "estoy embarazada" la abrazo sintiéndose el hombre mas afortunado del mundo mientras ella lo miraba impresionada, se casaron en un mes, en una ceremonia sencilla pero sin dejar de ser hermosa, ahora ella contaba con 5 meses de embarazo y según las radiografías seria una niña… ¿Quién lo diría?

-hoy vino Amy- dijo ella colocando un plato frente a el.

-vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- el le acaricio la mano cuenta ella se colocaba a su lado.

-se casa en un mes, vino a entregarme la invitación-

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Aquella escena era como una mala broma, la tensión que había habido entre ellos unos meses atrás había desaparecido, aunque ya no eran los mismos ambos sabían que nunca dejarían de ser hermanos.

-es seguro que ella vendrá- Seiya rompió el silencio dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

-eso supongo- respondió Yaten con simpleza.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto Seiya dejando el vaso en al pequeña mesa que los separaba.

No recibió respuesta, pues el peliplateado solo frunció el ceño como si no tuviera la menor idea de lo que su hermano decía.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Amy Mizuno nunca imagino que organizar una boda fuera tan estresante, tenia cientos de catálogos sobre la mesa para escoger finalmente la mantelería, cristalería y vajilla que por supuesto… todo debía combinar.

De no se por lita definitivamente esa situación habría tenido como desenlace un derrame cerebral, su querida amiga estaba en una de las mejores escuelas de cocina y repostería en Japón por lo cual se había ofrecido a hacer el pastel ella misma… solo faltaba un mes y ella seria la señora Kou.

Y finalmente el gran día para Amy llego, lucia un hermoso vestido blanco adornado con pedrería bordada, un hermoso velo y una cola de caso 3 metros de largo, Taiki había contratado un reconocido diseñador para que hiciera un vestido especialmente para ella y el resultado había sido perfecto.

Taiki ajusto los últimos botones de oro en su chaqueta, su traje también era un diseño exclusivo, el saco y los pantalones eran negros, la chaqueta plateada y al camisa blanco, todo con detalles en hilo dorado bordado.

En un principio deseaban una boda muy intima pero eso era algo muy difícil de conseguir siendo el novio una megaestrella y la novia una doctora muy admirada, así que tenían más de 100 invitados y 20 personas de seguridad.

Temblaba mientras caminaba através del largo pasadizo de la iglesia, todo estaba hermosamente adornado con rosas blancas y cintas, de pronto dejo de temblar y comenzó a flotar al ver a Taiki esperándola, en el camino vio a todas sus amigas sonrientes, Lita, Rei, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, Darien del brazo con Noriko y finalmente a mina con el cabello corto hasta los hombros.

También vio a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos y su padre a quien no veía hace mucho la beso en la frente al entregarla a Taiki, a un lado de el estaban Seiya y Yaten muy elegantemente vestidos, el día mas importante de su vida estaban todos sus seres queridos… todos menos serena.

La ceremonia comenzó de modo tradicional, Taiki no dejaba de sonreír al pensar que al fin cumplía su sueño de pasar el resto de su vida con la mujer que amaba, al igual que el ella también sonreía y luchaba porque aquellas lágrimas de felicidad no escaparan y arruinaran su maquillaje de 200 dólares.

-Serena no llego- murmuro Lita.

-es extraño, Amy la llamo avisándole… ¿crees que sea por lo que le dijimos?- Rei murmuro angustiada.

-claro que no, este es un día muy importante, ella nunca haría eso… debió haber tenido un motivo muy fuerte.

Al igual que el resto del grupo Mina solo escuchaba sin tener el valor de decir nada más, miro a Yaten quien estaba de pie entre Taiki y Seiya, se veía increíblemente atractivo , se había desasido de aquella cola larga, ahora llevaba el cabello corto con mechones platas que caían increíblemente sobre sus ojos.

Si debía agradecerle a alguien que haya llegado a ser la nueva revelación de música juvenil era a el, por el ella era: "Venus: la diosa del amor" aunque al principio le costo asumir que su cercanía era meramente profesional muy pronto se dio cuenta que aquel exilio al que sometía era solo por ella, que las veces en que en que se perdía en la nada y el silencio era por ella, que las letras tristes y amargas de sus canciones eran por ella, que… que todo era por ella, por serena Tsukino.

Debió sentir la calidez de la mirada de Mina porque giro el rostro ligeramente para verla y brindarle una pequeña mueca que asumía como sonrisa y de inmediato volvió la mirada a su hermano y su nueva cuñada.

Ella tuvo que aligar la cabeza ligeramente para que aquel leve sonrojo desaparecía y se dijo a si misma: "solo es profesional"

La ceremonia termino cuando Yaten le entrego el anillo a Taiki y este lo coloco en el dedo de Amy para finalmente besarse en medio de aplausos, caminaron de la mano por el pasillo y al salir fueron bañados y pétalos de rosas blancas.

Cuando finalmente pudo recuperar la visión Amy vio como un taxi llega apresurado a un lado de la entrada y de allí bajaba un moreno alto y atractivo quien le daba la mano a una joven para que bajara.

En un par de segundos lanzo una mirada analítica a la chica que la miraba sonriente. Tenia el cabello rubio muy brillante que caía como grandes ondas sobre sus hombros descubiertos, llevaba un vestido negro corto que entallaba su esbelta figura de pequeña cintura pero solo fue al verla a los ojos que pudo reconocerla.

-¡dios mío! ¡Serena!- exclamo abrazándola cuando ella se acerco lo suficiente.

-lamento haber llegado tarde, mi vuelo tuvo un retraso- dijo la rubia en medio del abrazo.

La escena no fue desapercibida para nadie, la rubia era simplemente hermosa, ella abrazo a Taiki quien le dijo algo al oído que la hizo reír, Amy se despidió con un "nos vemos en la recepción"

La limosina se fue y todos quedaron mirando como se alejaba, pero cierto grupo solo miraba a la rubia y mas cuando aquel moreno se le acerco y la tomo de con hombros con una sonrisa de ella como respuesta.

-creímos que no llegarías Serena- lita fue la primera en darle la bienvenida con un abrazo.

-no me perdería la boda de ninguna de ustedes por nada- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando al grupo que estaba quieto mientras el resto de la gente se movía a sus autos rumbo a la recepción.

-serena. Rei se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga cerrando los ojos-lamento tanto lo que sucedió-serena no dijo nada y solo correspondió el abrazo.

-el es Roberto Viteri, uno de los mejores artistas contemporáneos de Roma- dijo ella inmediatamente al notar la mirada de todos en el hombre.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos viendo a todo el grupo: lita, Rei, mina, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Seiya, Darien y una desconocida, pero… el no estaba.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

La recepción fue en una lujosa mansión que se asemejaba a un palacio, era claro que Taiki no había escatimado en gastos, Darien estaba sentado en la mesa junto a su esposa quien no dejaba de admirar la pequeña pileta de hielo en forma de ángel al centro de la mesa.

-lamento que nuestra boda no haya sido tan lujosa-comento el al darse cuenta como ella rodaba los ojos y miraba con admiración todo alrededor suyo.

-la nuestra también fue perfecta- susurro ella dulcemente mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se apoyaba en su hombro.

El no pudo evitar girar la mirada hacia la mesa que estaba a un lado de la suya, allí estaba Serena con aquel amigo, lita, Rei y mina.

Definitivamente había cambiado mucho y estaba mas hermosa que nunca, pero reconoció aquella presión en su pecho como melancolía y no mas amor… aquella no era mas su Serena, recupero el sentido cuando uno de sus acompañantes en l mesa le hizo una pregunta, estaba rodeado de médicos del hospital pues ellos también eran muy buenos amigos de Amy, lo había preferido así pues sabia lo incomoda que se sentiría su esposa rodeada de las amigas de su ex amor.

No era que aquel encuentro con sus amigas no la alegrara, la hacia muy dichosa el hecho de que un año y medio había logrado curar aquellas heridas que talvez sin proponérselo se hicieron mutuamente, además notaba como todas ellas estaban encantadas con Roberto ¿quien no?

Tratando de pasar desapercibida rodaba los ojos intentando lograr encontrar al peliplateado al que solo vio unos segundos de lejos conversando con algunas personas, ciertamente la mansión era inmensa y había mucha gente.

En la mesa principal estaban Amy y Taiki sin dejar de entrelazar las manos, los padres de ella quienes conversaban amenamente y Seiya… ¿pero donde estaba el?

El vals tradicional comenzó y los novios bailaron siendo seguidos poco a poco por los demás asistentes.

Serena bailaba con Roberto cuando escucho: "me permites" el hizo un gesto de aceptación y enseguida Rei lo tomo del brazo para continuar el baile.

-Darien-murmuro serena con una pequeña sonrisa, el no dijo nada y solo la tomo entre sus brazos.

-luces hermosa- dijo el finalmente.

-gracias, es la magia del maquillaje y un costoso vestido-bromeo consiguiendo arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-solo quería pedirte perdón… lo que te hice no tiene nombre y no excusa, pero te juro que me he arrepentido cada segundo desde que paso-

-te confieso que al principio te odie y ala vez me sentía culpable de todo pues sabía que tú no eras así, además debo aceptar mis responsabilidades y yo también te lastime mucho, nunca quise que pasara pero… solo paso-

-pues si nos ponernos a sumir nuestras responsabilidades yo también tengo gran culpa de que todo eso pasara, nunca fui la clase de hombre que te mereciera-

-no digas eso, eres un gran hombre… veo que vas a ser papá-serena miro a la rubia en la mesa quien no dejaba de acariciar su abultado vientre mientras se llevaba pequeños bocados de la ensalada de fruta con yogurt que sirvieron de entrada.

-ella y mi hija es toda mi vida-el miro a su esposa dulcemente y al darse cuenta ella le lanzo una sonrisa para luego seguir su labor de comer.

-¿hija?-

-si, tendremos una niña… yo estaba dispuesto a buscarte otra vez, a pedirte perdón e intentar reconquistarte- Darien suspiro al recordar -iba a hacerlo hasta que Kou fue a buscarme-

-¿Yaten te busco?-ella estaba totalmente asombrada.

-0-

-Uds. Deben ser muy buenos amigos para que hayas venido hasta Japón con ella- dijo Rei entre los brazos de Roberto quien miraba con admiración disimulada aquella exótica belleza que tenían las japonesas.

-somos mas que amigos- respondió el con simpleza

-¿ah si?- ella inclino la cabeza para mostrarle su curiosidad.

-se podría decir que soy algo así como un promotor de arte, me encargo de vender los cuadros de los nuevos artistas y… vivimos juntos- que ella abriera los ojos con total asombro se lo esperaba y también que su boca quedara tan abierta, había escuchado mucho de lo conservadores que eran en Japón y la expresión de aquella chica lo divertía.

-0-

Cuando la orquesta se detuvo se separo de Darien y camino hacia su mesa acompañada de el como todo caballero, lo vio caminar hacia al mesa donde estaba su esposa, le tomo la mano y se la beso, cuando estuvo estado al lado suyo coloco su mano contra su vientre y lo acaricio diciéndole a ella cosas al oído que por la dulce sonrisa de ella debían ser cosas muy románticas, había cambiado mucho, cuando estaban de novio el apenas tomaba su mano, era ella quien lo tomaba del brazo mientras el solo desviaba la mirada.

Quito las ideas de su cabeza al sentir que Roberto se sentaba junto a ella, había visto a Yaten apenas unos segundos durante el brindis al lado de sus hermanos y dirigiéndoles unas palabras de buenos deseos, luego de eso simplemente desapareció de su vista.

-me estoy empezando a sentir como el mal tercio- Roberto le había susurrado al oído sorprendiéndola pues tenía la mente en el peliplateado.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención- dijo ella avergonzada.

-¿me permites bailar esta pieza?- la voz era definitivamente conocida, Roberto la miro fijamente y le sonrío.

-anda, diviértete rubia-el moreno le guiño un ojo y ella giro para encontrase con aquellos ojos azules.

-Seiya- sonrío tomando la mano que el le ofrecía.

-0-

Mina conversaba con Rei cuando vio que serena se iba con Seiya y su amigo bailaba con Lita cuando escucho la voz de sus sueños.

-¿bailamos?- acepto inmediatamente, nunca seria capaz de negarse.

-creí que nunca lo pedirías- ella se sonrío coquetamente cuando el al tomo de la cintura. El no respondió y solo se encogió los hombros.

-el hombre con quien vino serena es muy agradable- no era su intención, nunca supo como esas palabras salieron de sus labios pero lo hicieron y no podía detenerse.

-oh- se arrepintió de haberla sacado a bailar, sabía muy bien de sus intenciones y aunque deseara dejarla parada en medio del salón no podía hacerlo, maldijo a Taiki por haber aceptado que los fotógrafos de aquella revista cubrieran cada detalle de su boda a cambio de que no hostigaran a nadie.

-le dijo a Rei que Vivian juntos-

-0-

-luces fantástica-

-y tú luces increíble-

Compartieron una tranquila conversación hasta que Serena pudo ver a unos metros de ellos a Yaten y Mina, ella le decía algo sin disimular coquetería, vio la reacción en el rostro de el, era algo que no logro reconocer pero que cabía dudas era que el se acerco al oído de ella susurrando algo que la hacia sonreír… ¿celos? ¿Ganas de convertirse en homicida?

-no hay nada entre ellos- Seiya rompió la bruma donde ella estaba atrapada. –Yaten solo te ama a ti… hasta ahora y a pesar de todo… el aun te ama.

-no estoy tan segura-ella bajo la cabeza y poso sus ojos en la rosa roja que el llevaba en la chaqueta blanca.

-créeme-

-0-

La fiesta continuo muy alegremente, Amy ya se había cambiado el vestido blanco por un celeste muy ceñido al cuerpo sin hombros y con hermosos bordados de pedrería.

Roberto era un hombre atractivo, culto, amable y de muy buen humor así que se llevo muy bien con todo el grupo, cuando sintió que su compañía ya no era tan necesaria lo dejo conversando con un grupo de jóvenes cantantes que también habían conocido Italia.

Necesitaba un momento de soledad para poder poner orden a sus pensamientos, el no se le había acercado todo la noche salvo una ocasión en que cruzaron el medio del salón y el la saludo indiferentemente.

Salio hacia uno de los balcones y al llegar vio la elegante figura de Yaten de pie con la vista en el cielo, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no oyó los pasos de ella acercándose.

-un dólar por tus pensamientos-dijo ella levantando la voz ligeramente.

-aquí los dólares no sirven-respondió el sin emoción.

-si, no lo tome en cuenta-ella dio unos pasos y se coloco a un lado de el.

-hay muchas cosas que no tomas en cuenta-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-a nada, con tu permiso- del giro rápidamente y camino aun con las manos en los bolsillos.

-espera-

El se detuvo en seco y giro para verla, con aquellos aires de gran señor que ella no podía negar aun amaba, su rostro lucia frío, sin mayor expresión, intento leer sus ojos… sus ojos, casi había olvidado que aquel verde esmeralda fuera tan bello.

-¿y bien?- comento el sin ocultar el fastidio en sus palabras.

-¿aun me amas?-

¿Qué si la amaba? ¿Acaso era una broma? ella le había mentido, lo había abandonado sin explicación, lo había hecho amarla con todo su ser para luego simplemente arrojarlo a un lado como algo que ya no le servia ¿y le preguntaba si aun la amaba?... pues… claro que la amaba, la amaba aun mas que la ultima vez que la vio.

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?-decidió protegerse.

-¿solo responde?- pidió ella con voz segura.

-no tengo nada que responder-nuevamente no se molesto en ocultar la ira en su voz.

-Yaten yo te amo… no imaginas cuanto te amo-esta vez la voz de serena era una suplica a la cual no mostró conmoverse.

-lo correcto seria que esas palabras las usaras con el tipo con quien vives- ¡maldición! Había admitido sus celos y ahora estaba perdido, giro la cabeza hacia un espacio vacío tratando de ocultar su frustración.

-es cierto que vivo con Roberto y que es una persona increíble pero… el es… gay- ella encogió los hombros y dibujo una pequeña mueca en los labios.

Yaten solo frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de asombro la cual borro rápidamente, aunque aquella situación le pareció divertida prefirió salir de todo aquello de una vez, se disponía a retirarse cuando escucho la voz de ella.

-se que te falle y créeme que me dolió tanto como a ti… pero hay algo grande para mi en Roma, me siento realizada y que al fin todo un lugar totalmente mío, se que lo puedes comprender porque estoy segura que tu sientes lo mismo cuando cantas- intentaba que todas aquellas palabras que se formaban en su mente se ordenaran sin el menor éxito.

-si te entiendo- dijo el ya con mas calma-es por eso que te dejo libre-el ahora hablaba con una simpleza casi irreal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto ella aterrada ante una respuesta que ya conocía.

-que cualquier cosa que hubo entre nosotros se termino esta noche, adiós y que seas feliz-acabo y se marcho, dejándola de pie, sin palabras en los labios, con un gran hoyo en el corazón y lagrimas en los ojos.


	14. despertar a tu lado

Apenas habían pasado 15 minutos desde que yaten le dio la espalda y se alejo sin embargo a ella le parecían horas, la ligera brisa nocturna había hecho su trabajo en borrar la humedad de sus mejillas, sacudió su cabeza tratando de concentrarse en que este era el día mas feliz en la vida de su amiga y que no podía verla triste.

se escabullo entre la gente hasta encantar el baño donde se retoco el maquillaje frente al espejo, de pronto al imagen de yaten llamando "cualquier cosa" a el amor que le juraba lleno su mente de ira, ajusto los puños y los dientes tratando de controlar todo aquel dolor.

-te ves linda- la suave voz la saco de aquel trance, era Mina mirándola fijamente.

-gracias, tu me sorprendiste con esa nueva imagen-

-creo que ambas nos sorprendimos... en varios sentidos-

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto serena mientras cerraba su bolso.

-a como haz tratado a yaten- respondió con simpleza.

-¿a como lo he tratado?- pregunto serena casi sin aliento.

-lo enloqueciste, lo enamoraste, lo abandonaste y ahora simplemente lo ignoras- hablo sin ocultar la ira en sus palabras.

-no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación-aunque su voz se oía de lo mas serena ella sentía como aquella ira salía poco a poco.

mina se quedo mirandola fijamente mientras ella se acomodaba el cabello con los dedos, lucia tan distinta a la serena que le habia quitado el amor de su vida, aunque ella tambien habia tenido un cambio radical a pesar de sus esfuerzos seguia siendo al misma credula, creyendo que cuando lo de ellos terminara yaten la buscaria y ella, obviamente, siempre estaria alli... pero cuando le dijo sobre que serena vivia con aquel hombre con quien llego el se acerco a su oido y suavemente le susurro "sabes que te quiero... pero solo como amiga" a pesar de aquel dolor ella solo sonrio.

-no lo dejes... el aun te quiere- la voz de mina fue casi como un susurro pero aun asi serena pudo oirla.

-¿mina?-

-serena no lo dejes, yo lo amaba y aun lo amo, por eso quiero que sea feliz, debiste verlo todo este tiempo, ya no era el mismo... no lo dejes- la tomo de la mano apretandola sobre su pecho y temblando ligeramente.

-mina, fue yaten quien termino con lo nuestro- diciendo esto solto la mano de quien alguna vez fue una de sus mejores amigas y regreso a donde todos celebraban.

Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde roberto la miraba con una copa en la mano.

-necesito varias como esa- dijo la rubia señalando al copa de su moreno amigo.

-¿acaso la muy bien ponderada serena tsukino piensa ahogas sus penas en alcohol?- siseo el moreno moviendo la copa graciosamente frente a la rubia.

-dame eso- ella le arrancho la copa y se dejo caer sobre la silla.

.0

-¿cuando se largan esos fotografos?-

-¿creo que en unos 15 minutos mas?¿tanto te fastidian?-

-necesito beber y no quiero testigos-

-yaten...-

-no me digas nada seiya-

.0...0

-ya deja eso- trato de quitarle la copa

-deja de hacer eso o saldras lastimado- serena lo amenazo con el dedo pulgar.

roberto iba objetar cuando oyeron que ami hacia un llamado para lanzar el ramo, roberto la tuvo que empujar hasta donde todas aquellas mujeres se habian reunido, ella no estaba de humor para ese tipo de situación pero aun asi trato de simular animo, cuando ami lanzo el ramo todas se lanzaron sobre el, excepto ella que solo lo vio caer y como tras una larga lucha rei lo habia conseguido y le lanzo una fugaz mira a Nicolás quien solo atinaba a sonrojarse.

la noche transcurrio de lo mas tranquila, incluso pudo tener una cordial conversacion haruka quien pidio disculpas por su dureza pasada, un abrazo y un "te extrañe mucho" de parte de serena fueron suficientes.

finalmente la fiesta habia llegado a su fin, serena abrazo a ami despidiendose pues se iba al aeropuerto rumbo a su soñada luna de miel en una isla exotica.

la mansion era inmensa y segun oyo tenia mas de 50 habitaciones, asi que muchos de los invitados se quedaron en el bar sabiendo que tenian una habitacion ya reservada. cuando se aseguro que roberto estaba comodo en su habitacion se dirigio a la suya, los pasillos estaban hermosamente adornados con cuadros y detalles antiguos.

caminaba lentamente sin darse por enterada que su moreno amigo al seguia sigilosamente pues sabia que en cualquier momento aquellas copas de champagne harian su efecto.

no habia llevado mas de 20 pasos cuando un ligero escalofrió tibio recorrio su cuerpo asentándose en su cabeza, un ligero temblor en sus piernas casi la hace tropezar pero logro mantener el equilibrio, conto sus pasos uno a uno tratando de no perder la concentración, mirando al suelo estaba segura que solo quedaban unos metros para llegar a su habitacion cuando inevitablemente tropezó.

sus reflejos no el ayudaron y solo un pequeño grito de alarma al sentir que se caia, estaba preparada para el golpe pero sintio como unos tibios brazos la sontenian, su rostro se hundio en el pecho de quien la sostenia, lo reconocio inmediatamente... aquel aroma nunca salio de su mente.

-yaten...-

-estas ebria- murmuro el amargamente.

-sueltame- repuso ella tratando de soltarse pero nuevamente el equilibrio la traiciono.

-sigues igual de cabeza hueca-

-y tu igual de insoportable- serena se sintio demasiado cansada para luchar contra aquel malestar y aun mas contra Yaten.

se dejo guiar en los brazos de aquel peliplateado traidor, poco a poco perdio la conciencia y hasta el sentido. yaten al vio decae poco a poco, sabia que ella no acostumbraba a beber licor, con un agil moviemento la levantó entre sus brazos, su cuerpo era tan ligero como recordaba, finalmente encontro el nombre de la rubia en la manija de una de las habitaciones, deseo que el hecho que estubiera frente a la suya hubiera sido casual y no alguna jugada de su hermano.

ingreso a la habitacion y la recosto suavemente sobre la cama, le quito los zapatos y la cubrio cuidadosamente. el tambien estaba ebrio, apenas se fueron los fotografos tomo una botella y se fue a un rincon donde no llamara la atencion de nadie, la cabeza le daba vueltas, el esfuerzo de cargar a la rubia habia sido demasiado aunque si fuera necesario volver a hacerlo lo haria sin dudar.

miro hacia atras y la puerta le parecio tan lejana y aquella cama tan suave, se quito el saco y la corbata del bolsillo, solo serian 15 minutos hasta que el cansancio etílico se desvaneciera.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

serena desperto con la certeza de que un insecto sadico se habia enpeñado en urgarle la nariz, abrio los ojos pesadamente encontrandose con el rostro de Roberto quien tenia una extraña sonrisa, quiso hablar pero el puso su dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio, fue cuando se percato de que su cabeza se movia de arriba hacia abajo ritmicamente, miro hacia un lado encontrando la figura del menton de yaten, y ella reposaba sobre su pecho, reprimio un grito de espanto.

-guarda silencio a menos que quieras despertar a tu bello durmiente- roberto estaba de cuclillas y se levanto señalandole la puerta del baño, ella obedecio, con la mayor delicadeza y a su pesar se separo del peliplateado.

-¿que rayos paso? ¿no me digas que?- susurro entrando al baño horrorizada.

-¿acaso no lo recuerdas?- pregunto el arqueando una ceja.

-no, creo que bebi demasiado- abrio el grifo y se paso agua por el rostro sin desmaquillar.

-solo te embriagaste, quisiste golpear a una joven que bailaba con yaten, gritaste ante todos que lo amabas, que perdiste la virginidad con el y finalmente vinieron aqui a hacer el amor como animales, por cierto casi no me dejaste dormir con el ruido que hacian-

-¿queee??- grito escandalizada

-jajaja es broma-

-eres un tonto- ella lo golpeo graciosamente con las palmas de las manos mientras el fingía defenderse.

-solo bebiste demas, no podias caminar y casi te caes, iba a ayudarte pero el llego y te trajo hasta aqui, debe estar muy cansado pues no desperto con tu grito.-

lo miro por un instante alli acostado, aquella escena le traia imagenes del pasado, dulces imagenes, cuando despertaba y lo encontraba al lado suyo, abrazandola, el abria sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, le sonreia y la besaba tiernamente ¿porque tuvo que cambiar?

roberto salio mientras ella silenciosamente se colocoba los zapatos y se peinaba con lso dedos, cuando su imagen al menos era presentable en el espejo si dirigio hacia la puerta.

-¡espera!- su cuerpo se estremecio al escuchar aquella voz y giro alarmada, el estaba alli, sentado al borde la cama, sin zapatos, con la camisa abierta y el cabello revuelto.

-yaten... -

-lamento haberme quedado dormido en tu cama- su voz era impasible y carente de emocion.

-no, no, yo... gracias por haberme ayudado- esquivó su mirada pues sabia que no la resistiria.

-¿cuando te iras?- pregunto acomodandose el cabello con al yema de los dedos.

-en dias, estare con mis padres y me ire- su voz era tan solo un hilo aunque ella trataba de martener la firme, noto como se colocaba loz zapatos, se levanto y recogio su saco y la corbata del piso, camino hacia ella muy tranquilamente, sin embargo ella conocia aquel brillo en sus ojos.

sintio panico al sentirlo tan cerca, su aroma, su tibiesa... su presencia. la tomo del rostro y acerco sus labios a los suyos suavemente, como si deseara besarla con el alma y no con la piel, el simple roce fue magico aunque solo duro 3 segundos fue suficiente para que ella deseara olvidar todo y rogarle que nunca la dejara.

-no queria que te fueras sin saber yo tambien te amo, aun mas que antes, que mi mente y alma son solo para ti, pero seras mucho mas feliz sin mi y todas las sombras que me persiguen-y se fue, dejandola de pie y con los ojos en la nada-


	15. ¿adios?

nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo alli de pie con el saber de yaten sobre sus labios, solo sabia que la sangre le ardía, que toda su furia le llegaba a la cabeza, olvido que roberto la esperaba, tomo su bolso y salio decidida a enfrentar al peliplateado, frente a ella estaba una puerta que tenia en la manija un pequeño cartel con el nombre muy claro de yaten kou.

solo fue hasta la tercera vez que toco y la puerta se abrio, yaten solo tenia una toalla envuelta en la cadera ¿cuanto tiempo estuvo sin conciencia? estaba mas delgado que antes pero su torso lucia igual de firme y fuerte, sus vientre plano y con cada una de sus lineas bien contorneadas, borro aquel pensamiento de su cabeza e irguió la cabeza en manera desafiante.

-ahora tu me vas a escuchar- dijo firmemente la rubia.

-no es buen momento, tengo resaca- respondio el perezosamente.

-no me importa- sin la menor cortesía abrio la puerta empujandolo e ingreso a la habitacion.

-ahora no-

-¿dime quien crees que eres? me rechazas, llamas a lo nuestro "cualquier cosa" y luego besas diciendome que me amas... ¿porque no dejaste que te odiara?... ¿porque por mas que luche toda la noche no pude evitar buscarte?... ¿porque estoy aqui frente a ti muriendo de ganas porque me vuelvas a be...?-

no pudo terminar aquella melancolica frase, tenia los labios nuevamente sobre los suyos, explorandola suavemente, sus manos la recorrieron encendiendo cada uno de sus sentidos, ella toco sus desnudos hombros, su amplia espalda hasta llegas al limite de la toalla, rozo la linea de su cadera sintiendo como el tambien se estremecía.

-debes irte- murmuro el contra sus labios.

-¿porque?-

-tu tienes una vida en roma ¿renunciarias a ella por mi?- pregunto mirandola a los ojos y al no oir ninguna respuesta arqueo los labios -lo sabia, vete-

-¿y tu renunciarias a la tuya por mi?- pregunto ella en manera defensiva.

-no- fue su simple respuesta y ella lo entendio, el tenia razon, en algun momento sus vidas se habian dividido y ese gran amor que se tenian ya no podia unirlos.

-adios-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

los ultimos dias los paso con sus padres y su hermano a los que veia despues de 3 años, finalmente el dia de su partida habia llegado, alistaba su pequeña maleta que habia traído casi vacia y ahora llevaba repleta de los regalos de sus padres y amigos.

habia intentado sin exito no pensar la noche aquella, ahora estaba segura de que todo aquel romance habia acabado y que solo podia seguir, aunque en roma habia conocido muchos hombres interesantes ninguno se habia comparado a el, todos eran muy corteses haciendo que recordara tosco trato que yaten le daba, sus burlas, sus groserias, su insoportable caracter que lo hacian tan encantador, si habia alguien con quien amaba pelear era con el.

-x-

yaten caminaba dando vueltas alrededor de su habitacion, sabia que este era el dia de la partida de su conejo, le parecia que todo aquello era una mala broma del destino, quiza era esos karmas del que tanto habia escuchado, el habia lastimado a mina y ahora todo aquel dolor le era devuelto y con creces.

-x-

-hija-

-¿si, mamà?- respondio al escuchar aquella voz en su espalda y cerro la maleta.

-te vamos a extrañar- la mujer sonrio pero serena pudo reconocer aquel brillo en sus ojos como lagrimas contenidas.

-y yo a uds. mamá- serena la abrazo conteniendo el llanto para no alarmar a su madre.

-¿viste al joven kou en la boda?- pregunto la muejr del cabello azul al soltarla.

-si- fue su simple respuesta.

-¿ya escuchaste la cancion?-

-¿que cancion?-

-x-

yaten se dejo caer caer sobre la cama, estiro los bazos y se golpeo una mano con una pequeña mesa de noche, abrio el cajon instintivamente, dentro habia una pequeña caja de cd con las palabras "ojos azules", la abrio y camino hacia el reproductor, aunque ya habia hecho esto mil veces la sensacion de opresion en su corazon nunca cambiaba.

-x-

su madre saco de una mesita una pequeña caja de cd y se la dio, tenia escrito en la estampa "ojos azules", reconocio perfectamente la letra de yaten.

-el primer año que te fuiste y cuando supuestamente ibas a regresar el me trajo esto y me pidio que te la diera, dijo que era una sorpresa-

cuando ya estaba sola coloco el cd en su pequeño reproductor, reconocio la voz de yaten.

aqui estamos  
uno en brazos de otro  
y todavia seguimos buscandonos  
sabiendo que odiar es malo  
y amar es bueno  
para nosotros esta noche

al escuchar el primer estribillo yaten tomo su caso y camino deprisa hacia la salida, el elevador estaba ocupado y el no tenia humor de esperar, bajo las escaleras.

cuando miro tu ojos azules

se porque estoy vivo  
y el mundo es tan bello esta noche

serena bajo las escaleras con su maleta en una mano, al final estaba su padre con una media sonrisa y lagrimas contenidas en los ojos, roberto tomo su maleta y tras abrazas por ultima vez a su familia salio rumbo al taxi.

es un lugar en el que nunca he estado  
y hay algo que de adentro  
me dice que estoy a punto de ganar el primer lugar  
sabiendo que todo lo que tengo que hacer  
es estirar mi mano hacia ti  
a cualquier hora yo quiero mirar tus ojos azules

yaten saco las llaves de su auto y entro en el, coloco el cd en el reproductor y dio marcha, talves estaba nuevamente equivocado y estaba a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida pero ya no habia vuelta atras, acelero.

dejalo ser, si no somos mas que soñadores  
que creemos que no hay nadie mas en el mundo  
como podrian ellos estar en mi corazon  
y en mi mente  
cuando todo lo que necesito

lo encuentro en tus ojos azules.

pudo distinguir los aviones despegando, ya estaba en el aeropuerto con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, era esta su ultima oportunidad, solo tenia que dar la vuelta e ir a buscarlo, solo bastaria con mirarlo para que pudieran ser felices juntos, pero su sentido común era mas fuerte que todos sus sentimientos, ella tenia una vida lejos de todo aquello.

sabiendo que todo lo que tengo que hacer  
es estirar mi mano hacia ti  
a cualquier hora yo quiero mirar tus ojos azules

freno y bajo del auto, camino unos pasos lentamento viendo la gente a su alrededor, imaginando que ella estaria haciendo lo mismo con un par de maletas en sus manos, miro hacia el cielo disfrutando del hermoso espectaculo de la luna llena, despues de una corta caminata habia llegado.

dejalo ser, si no somos mas que soñadores  
que creemos que no hay nadie mas en el mundo  
como podrian ellos estar en mi corazon  
y en mi mente  
cuando todo lo que necesito

lo encuentro en tus ojos azules.

por ultima vez miro hacia atras, sus vagas esperanzas de que el llegara a detenerla ya habian desaparecido, fue una ilusa al pensar que el llegaria... el nunca vendria, era mucho mas fuerte que ella, se coloco el cinturon de seguridad y mirando por la ventada finalmente esbozo "adios yaten"

te ame desde lejos  
pense que no podria vencer esa distancia  
y no puedo creer cuan cerca estamos  
cuando miro tus ojos azules

el mundo se vuelve maravilloso esta noche.

yaten se recargo sobre el barandal de aquel puente, desde ese punto se veian claramente los aviones despegar, sabia que en uno de ellos serena le diria adios, sonrio para si mismo ante sus propias ideas, tomo su celular marcando el numero de su manager.

-necesito un pasaje hacia roma-


	16. El Final

serena abrio los ojos al sentir como roberto la movia suavemente, aunque la luz era tenue los ojos le dolian debido a las lagrimas que no pudo contener una vez dentro del avion, acababan de llegar a roma despues de varias largas horas de viaje, al salir caminaron de prisa hacia el taxi pues llovia.

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto el

-si, me sirvió de mucho dormir- respondio ella sin quitar la vista de las gotas de agua que caian sobre el vidrio de la ventana.

cuando llegaron al departamento fue directamente a la ducha, por un instante creyo que el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo la ayudaria a quitarse esa sensacion de pesades sobre el cuerpo pero muy pronto comprobo estar equivocada, cada gota la hacian volver a vivir los momentos con yaten, sus besos, sus caricas, su lengua recorriendo cada centimetro de su cuerpo.

salio de la ducha mas enojada aun, no era posible que despues de 3 años siguiera siendo aquella niña tonta que entregaba su corazon y su mente en un solo paquete, se cubrio con una toalla y fue a buscar su ropa de dormir pues eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando sintio un ligero golpeteo en su puerta.

-serena vuelvo en un momento- se oyo del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿saldras a estas hora?- pregunto mirando su reloj.

-solo sera un momento-

se dejo caer sobre la cama y se envolvio entre las sabanas como pudo, se pregunto que harias yaten ¿aun pensaria en ella? lo mas seguro era que para el todo era asunto pasado, de seguro el no sentia el mismo dolor que ella... ese dolor que ni aun dormida podia dejar de sentir.

al dia siguiente desperto con firme idea de ir a la universidad y no pensar en nada mas que su trabajo, al ver su reloj supo que ya era tarde, se ducho lo mas rapido que pudo y se vistio con lo primero que encontro en su guardarropa, un pantalon azul oscuro, una camiseta de cuello alto blanco y un saco negro que el quedaba hasta mas abajo de la cadera, oyo ruidos fuera de la habitacion y supo que era roberto aun que nunca lo oyo entrar debido a su pesado sueño.

se peino y maquillo suavemente, salio de prisa de la habitacion sintiendo el aroma de cafe, huevos fritos y tocino, lo cual le parecio extraño pues roberto era vegetariano y solo desayunaba frutas y jugo, al entrar a la cocina vio en la pequeña mesa el desayuno servido para dos, se acerco y miro detenidamente el menu.

-es lo unico que me enseñaste a preparar ¿recuerdas?- la voz sono en su espalda haciendo que se estremeciera y girara violentamente.

-ya... ya... -

-yaten... conejo- el tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios como la de un niño cuando alguna travesura se cumplio perfectamente.

-¡¿que haces aqui?!- pregunto alarmada colocandose las en al cabeza.

-mmm... parece como si no te alegrara verme- sin ceremonia se sento a la mesa y tomo una tostada mordiendola.

serena apenas podia creer lo que veia, era yaten frente a ella enfundado en un traje gris de mil dolares, mordiendo una toztada y bebiendo cafe como si aquella situacion ya la hubiera planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, deseo tener algo coherente que decir pero sentia la boca seca y sabia que nada de lo que podria decir tendria sentido.

-¿quien te dejo?... roberto- no termino su pregunta cuando ella misma se la respondio.

-lo llame por la noche apenas llegue y gentilmente me trajo hasta aqui, entre a tu habitacion pero estabas muy dormida asi que dormi en el sofa- respondio sin dejar su desayuno -sientate, se enfria- señalo su lugar en la mesa.

yaten quito la vista de su cafe y vio el rostro palido de serena, supo que todo era demasiado para ella pero lo calmo el verla recobrar la compostura y sentarse tomando la taza de cafe entre sus delgados dedos, por algunos minutos guardaron silencio, talvez las cosas no habian salido exactamente como el las habia planeado pero aun no era tarde para corregirlas.

-¿ahora me diras porque estas aqui?- pregunto ella al beber el ultimo sorbo de cafe.

-vine por ti- respondio mirandola fijamente.

-¿que?... ya te dije aqui tengo una vida y... -

-si lo se- se puso de pie y salio de la cocina rumbo al salon y ella solo atino a seguirlo.

-es un bonito departamento- comento el girando los ojos -es perfectos para dos pero tendremos que hacer cambios-

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto ella sin ocultar su incomodidad.

- vivire en roma si tu estas aqui y si te vas al inferno ire contigo tambien- sus palabras fueron firmes y dulces como ella las recordaba.

-quiere decir que tu...-

-Serena tsukino... conejo- yaten metio una mano en su saco y extrajo una pequeña caja negra apoyandole en una de sus rodillas frente a ella -¿te casarias conmigo?-

el corazon de serena dio un salto, era como un sueño oirlo decir esas palabras -si- fue lo unico que pudo murmurare auqnue fue casi un sonido mudo, yaten le coloco el hermoso anillo y se levanto para besarla, se besaron como si intercambiaran sus almas atravez de sus labios, como tanto desearon hacerlo.

serena se hundio en el cuerpo de yaten y el la recibio por completo -pellizcame para saber que no es sueño... ¡Auch!- yaten rio ante el pequeño salto de serena.

-lo dije en sentido figurado- haciendo un pequeño puchero.

el la volvio a besar nuevamente pero esta vez en forma desesperada, haciendole saber que la amaba y no queria volver a perderla, que solo ella hacia que lado oscuro desapareciera, ella era su droga, una droga inagotable que lograba llevarlo a un mundo lleno de dicha, habia descubierto que serena tsukino era perfecta para el, no era normal ni el lo era, el era un cúmulo de defectos y malicia, ella era un cúmulo de perfección y dulzura, era la princesa de la luna.

-¡dios mio!- exclamo ella al separarse, habia olvidado la universidad pero al ver el rostro del yaten frente a ella sintio que la reprimenda y las horas extras que tendria que hacer valdrian al pena.

-¿que sucede?-

-nada, solo besame-le tomo el rostro firmemente y lo pego al suyo.

el concedió todos sus deseos, sabia donde estaba la habitacion, llevaba 3 años de celibato pues créanlo o no yaten kou habia logrado ser fiel - te necesito conejo- ronco contra su cuello habiendola temblar, la levanto el brazos y la llevo a la recamara -yaten... eres insoportable- musito ella con una sonrisa al sentir que el la recosto en al cama.

se recosto sobre ella mordisqueándole el lobulo de la oreja, dandole un increible placer mezclado con el ligero dolor, con un agil movimiento la dejo sin el saco y la camiseta, besando cada centimetro de su piel desnuda, escuchandola respirar agitada, de nuevo empezó a buscar su labios, mientras que con la ayuda de las manos de ella, se quitaba la chaqueta y luego la abrazó con fuerza, se besaban con fervor, tomaban su boca como si fuera el néctar mas preciado, se separaon y al ayudo a quitarse el pantalon dejandola solo en dos prendas, suavemente la coloco boca abajo besando su espalda y desabrochando el sujetador con los dientes mientras ella reia de exitacion.

ella se repuso y lo empujo colocandose sobre el, lo beso suavemente y bajo los labios lentamente hasta llegar al limite de la cadera, desabroche el paltalon y lo bajo de un tiron, borro la sonrisa en los labios de el con un beso, ambos solo estaban en una prenda, el la tomo fuertemente y giraron sobre la cama una y otra vez sin despegar los labios.

acaricio con la punta de los dedos el espacio entre sus senos, deslizándose lentamente por su estomago, haciendo un circulo en su ombligo, notando como serena hundía el vientre ante el contacto y cerraba los ojos, rozo el borde de su ropa intima sintiéndola ansiosa, rozó los dedos en su tibia intimidad haciendo que ella gimiera fuertemente.

-¡oh yaten!- gimio ella.

ella se repuso lanzandose sobre el y tumbándolo, bajo las manos hasta sus boxers tirando de ellos, de un solo impulso bajo para tomar su miembro entre los labios sorprendiendolo y haciendolo gritar de placer, se movio una y otra vez, mas y mas rapido, mas y mas profundo, mas y mas fuerza.

el tiro de ella y le quito la ropa interior abriéndole las piernas hasta el limite de su elasticidad, paso la lengua desde el limite del trasero hasta el monte de Venus jugueteando con su pequeño clítoris, moviendo las punta de la lengua mas y mas rapido sabiendo que aquello la enloquecia.

de nuevo la besó y su lengua se hundió en la boca femenina, caliente y hambrienta como la suya, entregando caricias desesperadas, finalmente estaba sobre ella, ambos completamente desnudos y sin poder decir nada mas.

-he esperado este momento tanto tiempo- susurro el

-yo tambien-

el rozo sus labios casi sin tocarla, acariciando sus muslos y separandolos, ella no puso ninguna resistencia y dejo que el se acomodara entre sus piernas, el roze de su miembro erecto al exitaba aun mas -pídemelo- ronco el contra su cuella.

-por favor hazme tuya yaten- grito ella arqueando la espalda en forma casi inhumana.

con un agil movimiento se introdujo en ella, arremetiéndola una y otra ven mientras ella entrelazaba sus piernas alrededor de su espalda, cada envestida provocaba una sensacion inexplicable, llevandolos a las nubes, ella grito su nombre una y otra vez sintiendo el orgasmo como fuego liquido entre sus piernas.

pasaron varias horas y el cielo oscurecio cuando finalmente saciaron sus deseos contenidos, estaban desnudos con los cuerpos entrelazados como un rompecabezas perfecto.

-¿que haras aqui ademas de hacerme el amor cada noche?- pregunto ella rompiendo su dulce silencio.

-ser feliz a tu cada cada dia de nuestra vida... y seguir haciéndote el amor cada noche-

------ fin-------


End file.
